Kage no Oni
by PhantomWraith
Summary: They feared him for something he couldn't control. Then SHE appeared. She saved him. She helped him. Now, he will give the humans something true to fear. The hive shall once again resurface. The rise of the Demon of Shadows and his hive is at hand.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 1 X+X+X

He stared apathetically at the giant eye-less beast before him. The beast hissed softly as it leaned forward until their faces were only a few inches apart. It had four gangly arms with powerful and compact muscles under it's unusually hard black skin, a long tail with spines running along the top of it with a barb equipped to the tip of the tail, sharp claws on the ends of its fingers, sharp semi-translucent teeth filled its mouth, a smaller fanged jaw-like object in the beast's mouth, a large bony carapace on its head that extended backwards like a solid crown of some kind, and it's torso looked like it was starved.

_**"Why do you not fear me, young mammal?"**_ The beast asked through some kind of telepathic link it had established with him. Naruto, who was only 6 years old, idly noted that it's voice was soft and melodious with a feminine tone, making him come to the conclusion that the monstrous creature was quite possibly female.

"Why should I? You have done me no wrong, so there is no need for me to fear you." Naruto replied as he leaned against the wall of the chamber with his hands in his pockets. Glancing around at his surroundings, Naruto spoke up again with a hint of a smirk on his normally expressionless face. "Besides...You saved me from the men who wanted to kill me for something beyond my control."

The Queen tilted her head slightly in curiousity. This human was unlike any her kind had encounted before throughout the ages. Human, those who knew of them, feared and hated them. They tried to hunt them and slaughter them. Sure, they hunted the human's in return, but only for the greater good of their kind. The Queen, who had lived for nearly eight centuries so far, could not remember a single human to show no fear or hatred for her or her kind.

_**"You are...interesting, young mammal."**_ The Queen stated calmly before taking a couple steps back and turning towards a tunnel leading away from the chamber they were in, but looked back at Naruto. _**"Come. We have much to discuss."**_

"...Whatever..." Naruto mumbled gruffly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the obsidian-skinned creature down the tunnel. Unknown to either of them, their actions changed the course of history...for both of their species...

X+X+X Ten Years Later X+X+X

The pitiful masses before him went about their daily routines, ignorant of the true threat to their existence. Pushing back the urge to growl, he stayed within the confines of the shadow and watched as the throng of humans passed him by. Vanishing and reappearing in another shadow in the darkness of his den.

He was 5'11" and 15 years old with smooth waist-length black hair help up in a pony tail by a black hair tie, solid obsidian eyes with metallic silver slit pupils and black sclera, pointed ears, sharp black claws, long and sharp fang-like canine teeth, black fang tattoos on both cheeks, and a muscular build like a street fighter or a boxer.

He was wearing dark grey armor that was much like ANBU armor, only made of metal with a black hood attached to the collar of his body armor, a dark grey and black camouflage cloak draped around him, black fingerless elbow-length gloves with dark grey metal caps on his knuckles, dark grey and black camouflage bracers on his forearms, and black steel toe boots were on his feet. He was also wearing a black armored face mask pulled up to cover the lower half of his face, a pair of collapsable multi-bladed shurikens strapped to his lower back, a pair of ninjato swords crossed on his back with the handles down at his hips, and a pair of kunai holsters on both of his thighs.

Tied around his head- much like a blindfold to hide his eyes- was his custom-made Konoha hitai-ate, which bore a black non-reflective metal plate with the leaf insignia traced in grey and attached to a strip of dark grey and black camouflage cloth.

This was Uzumaki Naruto. He had been living and training with the Queen and her 'children' for the past ten years and he had come out for the better...in his eyes, at least. Through an ancient ritual the Queen knew of from word of mouth between her kind- labeled as Xenomorphs by humans- for the past three thousand years, Naruto had become one of them, but Kyuubi had stepped in and altered some things. A perfect hybrid of human, Xeno, and fox.

While he may look human, Naruto was anything but. His blood held the same acidic qualities as Xeno blood, he could hunt down anything and anyone in zero-visibilty circumstances, his strength was greater than even the Queen's, he had two forms other than his current human form, his speed and agility was greater than even a high level jounin, his reflexes were even faster, and his knowledge of human and Xeno anatomy/biology/psychology was vast.

Naruto pulled his mask down and loosened his hitai-ate, letting both items hang around his neck. While he may be able to do just about everything without using his eyes, Naruto still prefered to see things with his own abyssal eyes.

In this case, it was the sleeping woman lying on the bed and sporting a swollen womb, denoting her pregnancy. Although only a teen in the eyes of the world, Naruto was far more mature in both body and mind. Dispelling the constant and enhanced seal-based _Henge_ he wore when out in the world, the smoke cleared to show Naruto standing at 6'9" and slightly more muscled, though wiry and lithe.

The woman had long crimson hair that fell down to her wide hips, full and luscious lips stained red, creamy white skin, full and perky HH-cup breasts, a plump and meaty rear, muscular thighs, and long legs. Her belly was practically the size of a beach ball, signifying she was heavy with many offspring and _very_ fertile. The woman was none other than Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as Kaenyoko Kira.

Smiling softly, Naruto sat down at the edge of the bed beside Kira and placed a hand on the woman's massive womb. Closing his eyes peacefully and relaxing, Naruto could feel his children moving slightly. He felt the warmth they felt. He felt the same sense of safety that they felt.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto brushed a few scarlet strands out of his lover's face and smiled lovingly. Even though he was cold and hostile towards humans, he was kind and gentle with his hive and his lover.

Like everything else he owned, the bed was solid black with dark grey sheets and black covers. The floor was covered in dark grey and black tile set in a checkerboard pattern while the walls were painted dark grey and covered with black tribal designs. His and Kira's den, while simply another chamber in the web-work of underground tunnels beneath Konoha, lacked any kind of lighting as did the rest of the catacombs.

Leaning down, Naruto kissed Kira on the forehead and then on her belly before standing up. She was only three months into the pregnancy and Naruto knew she was only going to grow larger with time. As he walked away and exited the den, Naruto thought about Kira's condition.

She was truly pregnant with a new breed of Xenomorphs, something the vixin already knew of and had even encouraged prior to being impregnanted by Naruto. She wasn't the only one, either. Naruto had impregnanted several other human women that were restrained in the birthing chambers and they, too, only were three months along.

He had figured out that because the Queen had used her own blood during the ritual, Naruto had been granted the ability to reproduce more Xenomorphs. However, it was different as well. While the Queen was immobilized due to her egg sac, Naruto was free to go where he wished. Also, instead of using a medium- a Facehugger- like the Queen, Naruto can directly impregnate any human (or in Kira's case, demon) female. Even though his ability is limited only to female humans, any woman he impregnates becomes heavy with many, _many_ more Xenos than a person/animal impregnated by a Facehugger, which allows only one at a time.

In fact, Kira was on her first 'litter', as she calls it. Naruto never bothered trying to figure out a different name for it and just let it be. Anyways, a normal human female is unable to survive giving birth to a full batch- which usually consists of three to four dozen Xenos on average- while Kira, because of her near instant healing factor, was pregnant with nearly twice that amount and he suspected that she could be impregnated once again after a month of recovery without any complications in her health.

Shaking his head to clear it, Naruto stopped at a balcony looking over a large open cavern. Inside, the walls and floor and ceiling were utterly _covered_ by thousands of Xenomorphs. Among them were drones, warriors, runners, praetorians, a handful of serpentine Xenomorph Dragons spawned from the giant snakes in the Forest of Death (which was right above them), and a number of two unique Xenomorph types mixed in with the others.

The first set looked no different than Xeno warriors, albeit twice their size. They did, however, have two horns on either side of their heads that dipped just below their bottom jaw and nearly a foot ahead of their mouths. Their tails were far stronger than any other, their tail had larger bladed tips, their claws were longer and sharper, and their jaws were slightly larger than any other Xeno. These had been labeled as Titans by Naruto.

The second set were much like warriors as well, only more along the lines of the four-legged variety like a runner. These, too, had the same kind of horns as a Titan, only they were slightly smaller. They had longer claws than any other Xeno, their physique was streamlined for speed, their tail barb was twice as long as any other Xeno, and their tail was slightly longer than the others. Naruto had labeled these as Stalkers since they tended to stay hidden for the most part and were anti-social among the other Xenomorphs, preferring to remain isolated from the rest of the hive.

He did not know what they had spawned from, but Naruto knew it had to come from something in the Forest of Death seeing as the two Xenomorph types were no where else in his subterranean hive. With curious eyes, Naruto watched as a pair of Titans seemed to fighting one another, but they weren't aiming to kill one another. The other Xenos gave them a wide berth, not wanting to get involved in the fight.

_'It is almost as if...they are training...'_ Naruto mused with a grin, watching as one Titan slipped its tail underneath itself and between its legs before pushing off of the ground with it much like a spring board to attack the other Titan from above. Not expecting it, the second Titan was forced to jump back to avoid being crushed under the might of the first Titan. With that done, their brawl continued, each one throwing curveballs at the other and keeping one another on their toes.

_'Hehehe...the humans will never know what hit them when I release the hive on them.'_ Naruto thought darkly as he turned away from the scene before deciding to take a walk through his hive and check up on everything. He and his team had a C-rank mission tomorrow- their first one- and Naruto figured it was about time to release his hive on the world above. Well, just a few of them, at least...

X+X+X Three Days Later X+X+X

Naruto narrowed his eyes at a 'puddle' on the side of the road a short distance ahead of them. While it appeared to be a puddle to his team and their client, Naruto saw only two shinobi with clawed gauntlets. They were former Kiri-nin, about chuunin level to be exact, and known as the Demon Brothers; Meizu and Gouzu. Their genjutsu, like all others, were useless against him since Naruto didn't rely on his vision, the most common of only two or three ways to ensnare someone in a genjutsu.

Waiting for them to spring their 'trap', Naruto slipped to the back of the group, leaving Kakashi to take point and Sasuke and Sakura to flank their client, Tazuna. Just as he planned, the Demon Brothers left their genjutsu and launched themselves at Naruto, intending to wrap him up in their bladed chain and tear him apart.

Unfortunately, they did not expect a massive 12 foot black creature with horns to surge out of the forest and blind-side the two of them, dragging them into the forest on the other side. This all happened before anyone could turn around to see what happened. Sakura and Tazuna spun around, fear etched on their faces. Sasuke had shock written all over him and suspicioun. Kakashi was on alert and narrowed his singular eye at Naruto, who simply faked innocent.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head slightly. Although his voice didn't give it away, he was grinning maniacally from behind his mask. The Titan that had barreled into the two missing-nin was now on its way to a temporary hive he had ordered to be set up in Wave Country- along with several more in other countries- over a week ago.

A convoy of roughly fifty Drones, fifty Warriors, thirty Runners, twenty-five Dragons, ten Titans, and ten Stalkers had already gone up ahead with a collection of eggs to stock up the secondary hive in Wave. While all he would get out of it would be more Drones and Warriors and Runners, Naruto felt that more Xenomorphs and more Branch Hives would make it easier on him.

As they continued on, Naruto focused his attention on the person on the very edge of his senses. While he is able to track and follow things will impossible ease, Naruto knew of his limitations. The person, female, was just within his range of 'sight' and he could not tell what her approximate skill level was.

He mentally sighed as he knew it would be quite hard for him to track the girl down without a proper scent or idea of what she looked like. Sure, he could send some Xenos after her, preferably Stalkers since they were primarily combat trackers. That, however, would prove futile since the Stalkers would take awhile just locating the girl's scent since he only had a vague direction she was in, plus they would take an additional day tracking her down and reporting back to him. During that time, if she discovers she is being tracked, the girl will only move to a different location and cover her tracks more carefully.

_'Kami, you just had to fuck with me, didn't you?'_ Naruto mentally asked as he looked up at the sky, receiving a light breeze in return. _'Crazy, blue haired bitch...always fucking with me for your own personal entertainment...'_

Naruto sighed quietly again and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He now had to stay focused on the surrounding area, knowing that they were being watched by at least one person. He knew the Demon Brothers' were not smart enough to come up with an ambush as good as it was, the chakra that fueld the genjutsu having had a different scent and feel to it then that of the brothers'. That meant a third party had cast the genjutsu over them and had the pair lie in wait for their quarry.

Another thing, the group would have no reason to kill Tazuna or any of them, but they were still trying. The thought of them just wanting their money or something occured to him, but Kakashi was widely known for his skills and to attack annyone near the man no doubt spelled out their doom. All in all, someone wanted either Tazuna or someone in his team dead, most likely Kakashi.

This only brought up another question; who was hiding behind the curtains and pulling the strings?

Growling quietly to himself, Naruto silently created a Kage Bunshin and had it take his place before vanishing. He had two nuke-nin to question and he wanted to get to them before his Xenomorphs let loose a pair of Facehuggers on them. Naruto had questions and he wanted answers...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 2 X+X+X

Wiping his hands off with a black towel, Naruto walked away from the two bloodied and beaten men, both sporting Facehuggers on their faces. Obviously...

He had just finished interrogating the Demon Brothers' and found out some interesting facts. Thier employer was Gatou of Gatou Industries, Gatou wanted Tazuna dead so the man couldn't finish building the bridge, and they worked with the Demon of the Bloody Mist- Momochi Zabuza- and the man's apprentice- Haku.

Naruto saw the puzzle pieces finally fitting together. Gatou was the incarnation of Greed and never liked spending his money; Wave Country was his most recent victim. Tazuna was building a bridge that would connect Wave Country with Fire Country, virtually usurping Gatou's control of Wave's import/export business and ruining the man's business on the island nation.

In retaliation, Gatou hired Zabuza, the man's apprentice, and the Demon Brothers' to kill Tazuna to make sure the bridge wasn't finished. Along with that, Gatou had his army of mercenaries and thugs harass the populace to keep them cowering in fear. The midget had even killed the one source of inspiration that gave the people of Wave courage.

Had the midget not been interfering with his current mission, Naruto would commend the tyrannical tycoon for his economical domination and tactics in keeping Wave under his thumb...

"At least I will get plenty of resources out of this." Naruto muttered to himself as he adapted his plans to the new obstacle. Something he was going to take care of now. Snapping his fingers, the Xenomorphs he had sent ahead with the eggs a week prior slowly stepped out of the shadows around him, filling the clearing with their black forms on the night of a New Moon.

"Gatou and his thugs will prove quite bothersome if they are not tended to. In addition, Zabuza and his apprentice will become quite annoying in the coming days as well, but those two shall be left untouched for the time being. I might be able to convert them to our cause and if not..." Naruto trailed off with a vicious grin behind his mask, his hitai-ate having been left around his neck and showing the menacing gleam in his obsidian eyes.

A Stalker crept forward slightly, crouched low to the ground and hissing softly, lips curled in a snarl. Naruto chuckled at this. "Yes, you can feed on their bodies, BUT...only if they refuse my proposal and after they have been used to host two new hatchlings."

Naruto's grin grew a bit behind his mask when he detected that girl again, the one he suspected to be Haku. Like before, she was just on the edge of his senses. None of his 'pets' had detected her and he decided to keep it that way. He always loved a good game of cat and mouse.

"In two days, we will be reaching Wave Country and when we do, we will take down Gatou and his men. They should provide plenty of food and hosts for both the Main and Branch Hives." Naruto continued, knowing the girl was too far away to hear anything he says. The Xenos before him gave hisses of approval and eagerness. This brought on a dark and low laugh from Naruto.

"We of the Hive will rise again! And this time...no pathetic human is going to put us down like rabid dogs! We shall show them what it means to anger the Hive! To disturb the creatures that haunt their nightmares!" Naruto hissed with mad glee, drawing brief shrieks and hisses from the eye-less creatures set out before him. "Dismissed!"

Turning sharply, every last Xeno sped off into the shadows of the forest. Vanishing from his place, Naruto stepped out of a shadow no more than ten feet behind the girl, unnoticed by said female. She had waist-length black hair held up in a bun with two thick bangs framing her face and wore a dark blue and beige battle kimono, Kiri in origin. She also wore black sandals and a beige obi wrapped around her waist. Figuring her to be about 15 or 16 and roughly 5'3" in height, Naruto knew she would be the perfect candidate for a second mate.

Silently creeping up behind her, Naruto reached out with both arms to place her in a head lock meant to subdue her. Just as he came within arms reach-

_SNAP!_

The girl whirled around and leapt back, senbon held in her hands. Naruto mentally cursed, having stepped on a twig that alerted the girl. He also took notice of the girl's white hunter-nin mask with a red swirl design on it and the Kiri insignia on the forehead of the mask.

"Kukuku...So jumpy..." Naruto taunted as he flexed his claws and relaxed his stance. The girl tensed and prepared to throw her senbon when Naruto raised his hands as a sign of neutrality. "Sorry for startling you, miss. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

She bought his lie...

"Oh..." She responded simply, lowering her arms slightly, but still on guard. "And why exactly are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Hehe...you caught me..." Naruto laughed lightly in false nervousness, eye smiling. Then his face darkened and his eyes gained a menacing shimmer. "I was out lookin for some _fresh meat_..."

The next thing she knew, Haku had been struck on the back of her neck and everything went black. Stepping out of the shadows, Naruto nodded to his Kage Bunshin, which dispelled itself now that its purpose was done. Picking the girl up bridal style, Naruto started walking away.

Oh, yeah...Tonight was a good night...

X+X+X Two Days Later X+X+X

Naruto grinned as he sensed the presence of Zabuza growing farther and farther away. After interrogating Haku for a short time, though not as brutally as he did the Demon Brothers, Naruto found out what Zabuza was planning to do to catch them off guard. As such, he purposely exposed Zabuza without giving names and led Team 7 away from where the former Kiri ANBU planned to ambush them.

As a reward for cooperating, Naruto let Haku live without being turned into a host for a Xenomorph. She was, however, still held prisoner in the Branch Hive in Wave for later. He wanted to perform an experiment and Haku would provide a wonderful test subject. He wondered what would happen if he performed the ritual on Haku and impregnated her. Would she survive the first 'litter' and remain capable of birthing more Xenomorphs at a later time? Or would she die after giving birth? Maybe she would become the ultimate breeder and continuously birth countless Xenos much like the Queen?

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, something that went unnoticed by his team. The Banshee and the Bastard were annoying pests and the White Fang's son was just as bad, if not worse. So far, the man had taught them practically nothing. Except for the arrogant little shit, Sasuke.

Naruto didn't really care since he never saw any use in using ninjutsu when genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and stealth worked just as fine. Hell, what was the use of learning hundreds or thousands of ninjutsu when a simple kunai could kill someone just as easily?

Having tamed Kyuubi's chakra since the ritual, Naruto's chakra control was on par (or so he believed) with that of Senju Tsunade, the Slug Princess of Konoha. He could cast high-level layered genjutsu that could ensnare even the best of ANBU and jounin back in Konoha, something he did for sport when he had nothing better to do. Plus, it provided a few good laughs to watch two ANBU mimic each other as if they were looking in a mirror...

His taijutsu was quite powerful, though with no definite style or form. It was more of an 'action/reaction' kind of style, something that allowed him to adapt to any situation and remain unpredictable when in battle. As for kenjutsu, he was not a master at it, but he viewed himself as good enough in the art form to protect himself quite well.

Stealth was something he excelled in far more than any shinobi in history. It was also something he took great pride in. He kept tabs on everyone that had even the slightest amount of influence in anything. Civilian or shinobi matters, Naruto knew of everything that went on within Konoha. This included Danzo's ROOT, the Council, and even the Codex.

The Codex was where every file was stored, its location being beneath the Administration Building, a place where only the Hokage could access. Or so they all thought. Though it required the sacrifice of a Drone, Naruto had gained access to the Codex by digging a tunnel over to it and using the acidic qualities of Xenomorph blood to melt through the eight foot thick steel walls. The place was only dimly lit by a handful of hanging lamps, leaving the ceiling veiled in shadow. Ergo, the three foot wide hole in the ceiling was hidden and allowed Naruto to slip in and out unnoticed.

He kept the hole closed off with a board coated in seals to keep any Hyuuga from seeing through it or seeing the board itself. One collection of seals on the board hid it in a layered genjutsu so it looked like the rest of the ceiling. This kept him from getting caught by anyone that enters the Codex, who might notice the hole in the ceiling.

Dismissing those thoughts, Naruto refocused his attention on the message a runner had relayed to him earlier that morning. Gatou had recieved three new shipments of cargo, a contingent of over three hundred more mercenaries, and tarp-covered cages that contained life forms his Stalkers could not quite identify, but they suspected them to by human female slaves. None of this bothered him.

In fact, it excited him...

Most of the slaves would be used to host his new breed of Xenomorphs- which have not yet been born- and the mercenaries would provide proper hosts for more Drones and Warriors. The slaves that aren't used to birth more Xenos would become his own slaves, not exactly for the same reasons that Gatou had in mind, but mostly to provide services for any of his future human allies or something. While he may hate humans, Naruto knew that there would be at least a few humans worth allying with.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to the teen with a plate of food in one hand. 'Glancing' at him, Naruto stared out over the ocean, his feet dangling over the side of the roof of Tazuna's home. "You missed dinner and I figured you might be hungry. Here."

"That's quite fine, Hatake, but I am not hungry. I already went hunting earlier." Naruto responded without looking at his sensei or the offered plate of food. Caught off guard by this, Kakashi simply nodded and went back inside. Naruto wasn't lying since he really had gone hunting, but not for game animal.

He had gone hunting for human flesh.

He, along with those of his hive, had acquired a taste for human meat some time back. Also, since they did not need to feed on a daily basis or require fresh foods, they always had an abundance of meat, fresh or decaying. While the Xenos didn't really care, Naruto prefered fresh meat since it didn't reak as bad as decaying flesh. Plus, it was usually juicier and more flavorful when fresh.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto dropped down from the roof and darted away into the forest. Within a few minutes, Naruto was standing among his Xenos a short distance from Gatou's mansion. Glancing at his Xenos, Naruto grinned and slipped into the shadows, the glossy black beasts trailing behind him.

The hunt was on.

X+X+X Wave Country, Branch Hive X+X+X

Haku glared into the darkness of her...cave...cell...whatever the hell it was. She had been taken prisoner by that masked person with the Konoha group, the creepy one with the blind fold. She got mixed signals every time she saw him and it interested her. It was why she followed him again the night she got captured.

Fear and safety enveloped her every time she saw him. Fear of his power and dark aura. Safe when thinking of that same power shielding her from danger. Neither feeling was stronger than the other, but Haku felt a sort of...rush, as it were, when she felt either one.

Then there was those...creatures of his. Their black eye-less visages frightened her slightly, but none of them did anything to harm her. Oddly enough, a couple of them had even taken a liking to her, or so she believed. It was hard to tell with them.

A hiss off to the side snapped her out of her thoughts before a great horned creature stepped out of the shadows and into the faint light of the cavern, which was provided by a very small hole in the ceiling that led outside. It was no more than maybe two or three inches wide. The creature stood at roughly three meters with a tail just as long, wicked claws gracing its fingers, a vicious barb on the end of its tail, mighty horns on the side of its head, and a broad crest on its head much like a crown.

It dropped a bundle in front of her and quickly left the chamber. Reaching out hesitantly, Haku pulled it towards her and unwrapped it. Inside the cloth bundle, she found what looked like a ceremonial knife with flat, rectangular teeth serating the knife's wavy edges. The handle was wrapped in black leather and what looked like a fang hung from the pommel on a piece of wire. Beside the knife was a small clay bowl that had a reddish tinge to it on the inside, an unusual black stone vial with some kind of black skin placed over the opening, and there was also a small scroll.

Pulling out the scroll and unfurling it, Haku read it's message and gasped in shock, eyes wide as she continued reading. She couldn't fathom it. Her captor wanted her to...A shudder ran through her body as she remembered what the young man had told her.

_"...Do as I say and you live. If not, you will be disposed of slowly and painfully. However, there will come a time in next day or two where you will have to make a decision. What you decide will reflect on your future, so choose wisely..."_

Those words still echoed in her mind. A small part of her brain noted that the young man hadn't given away any information about himself or his...pets...nor what his intentions were. She silently went over the pros and cons of doing what the scroll said. If she did it, she would live longer than she had originally predicted, but she had no idea what this would do to her. If she didn't, Haku was quite sure she would be...disposed of.

Haku shivered slightly as a cold chill ran up her spine at that thought. She took a shaky breath as she reached for the knife and picked it up. Steeling her resolve, Haku made her decision...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 3 X+X+X

Naruto mentally grinned in twisted satisfaction as he left the mansion in ruins, slowly reverting back to his human form. Stashed in a pocket was a small storage scroll containing three more scrolls- large ones- that held everything he had taken from Gatou's mansion. The three scrolls were divided into three categories; Money, Documents, and Other. As their names denote, the Money and Documents scrolls contained money and various files respectively. The Other scroll contained anything Naruto found useful or interesting, most of which being ancient or unique weapons and technologies stashed in the midget's vault.

He suddenly froze in place and his eyes glazed over. The Xenos he was with had froze in mid-step as well, all of them seeming to be in some sort of trance. After a few moments, they appeared to be freed of that trance before they continued on their path. Naruto grinned darkly as he felt the new presence in his mind.

_'So she agreed...Good. Now it will only be a matter of time before I can breed a new caste of Xenomorphs.'_ Naruto thought darkly, his plans slowly falling into place with ease. While Kira was his main mate and already pregnant, she had not performed the ritual simply because there was no need for it. Haku, on the other hand, did and as such, Naruto had a feeling he was soon going to be awarded two new castes instead of the original one he was going to get from Kira and the other human females he had impregnated.

A shiver of excitement ran laps up and down his spine at that thought. The only thing he found disappointing in the process of increasing his hive's numbers his way was that it took the normal nine months of gestation in a female womb to properly grow. Then again, that particular downside was outweighed by the several dozen Xenos birthed all at once.

Following the Xenos to one of the many tunnels that led to and from the Branch Hive, Naruto made his way to where he had could sense Haku was at. Not long after she had performed to ritual on herself thanks to the instructions he had given her, Haku had quickly become accustomed to her new abilities and appearance before wandering a little. At the moment, she was near the main chamber where most of the Xenos stay when they are not needed.

Silently approaching her from behind as he dispelled the _Henge_ he had over himself, Naruto took in her appearance, already knowing that the young woman knew he was there. He saw that her kimono top was torn apart during the transformation, leaving her in only the cloth wrappings around her chest. The lower half of her attire, while a little ragged, was still in good condition and he could see that she had ditched her shoes.

Trailing down her spine were several black plates of bony armor that led to her long and black tail, which was identical to every other Xeno tail and measured out to be roughly six feet long with a foot long spike on the tip. Four dorsal tubes stuck out from her upper back much like those sticking out of the backs of other Xenomorphs. Her black hair had become naturally glossy much like his own hair, her originally creamy skin complexion had lightened to an even paler shade, her fingers were now adorned with long and sharp black claws, her ears were pointed, her muscles were compact and dense, and her lithe figure had become more womanly.

Her hips had widened, her legs were long and muscular, her rear was plump and meaty yet still firm, and her breasts were fuller and plumper- G-cups by the looks of them. She now stood at around 5'10" and her hair fell down to her hips. When Haku turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, Naruto saw that her eyes were just like his- solid black with silvery slit pupils- along with the same black fang tattoos on her cheeks much like him and he noticed her canine teeth were much longer and sharper than before.

She smiled softly at him before turning to approach him, giving him clear view of her chest and smooth stomach as she slowly walked towards him. Stopping a couple feet in front of him, Haku wrapped her tail loosely around her hips and crossed her arms under her bosom, smirking seductively at him. Had he still had morals, Naruto was sure he would be blushing fiercely and struggling not to stare at the woman's assets.

However, he had no such morals and openly looked her up and down. Haku let him, the ritual having altered her mind and personality a fraction to better suit her Xenomorph half, something that Naruto hadn't undergone since he had no qualms with their ways of doing things. All the ritual did to him, mentally, was remove all inhibitions he might have and alter his behavior a fraction due to his Xeno half.

"See anything you like, Mi'lord?" Haku asked in a regal tone, something Naruto noticed immediately. He then smirked behind his masked, realizing why. He had used the Queen's blood for Haku's ritual to keep Haku's Xeno half pure, but he now knew that Haku had gained the ability to reproduce Xeno offspring- much like himself in a way- and had gained a slightly more aristicratic personality.

"Actually...I do." Naruto replied as he pulled his mask down, revealing his tattooed cheeks and sharp fangs as he smirked. Haku stepped closer and pressed her full chest against Naruto's, looking him straight in the eye with that same seductive smirk. Her slitted eyes gleamed with lust and Naruto could smell her arousal.

"Oh?" She questioned in mock curiousity, deciding to tease her new Master and King a little. Placing her hands on his shoulders as she unwound her tail from around her waist, Haku pressed closer. "And what might that be?" Naruto chuckled lightly and leaned down, his breath tickling her ear slightly.

"You." He whispered huskily. His smirk grew slightly as Haku shivered in pleasure and moaned softly, biting her lips gently as she leaned heavily against her King. Wrapping his arms around the woman's waist, Naruto pulled her closer and sucked on her neck gently, drawing out another soft moan as Haku tilted her head to the side.

_'Mmm...Forget teasing him...'_ Haku struggled to string together a single coherent sentence in her mind, which was growing clouded and foggy with lust and pleasure. _'I want him and I want him NOW!'_

Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, Haku relaxed against him and moaned again when she felt his hands grip her rear and lift her up, prompting Haku to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist. He groaned softly when Haku started rubbing against him. Knowing that if he didn't take this somewhere more private, the two of them would only end up doing it right there pretty soon.

_Shunshin_-ing away with Haku in his arms, Naruto went to his den here in the Branch Hive and he did not plan on coming out any time soon...

He was glad he had left a _Kage Bunshin_ in his place back with his team and Tazuna...

X+X+X Three Days Later X+X+X

Stretching slightly as he neared Tazuna's home, Naruto figured it was about time he at least tried to socialize with his team.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO-NO-BAKA!"

On second thought, fuck them...

Naruto turned on his heel without batting an eye and walked away. He almost felt sorry for his...Now that he thought about it, where the hell was his clone? He had left it with his team and Tazuna just after he finished up with Haku this morning...

_BOOM!_

Turning to look in the direction of the sound, Naruto watched as a tree fell. Curious as to what caused it, Naruto leapt into the trees and sped off in search of the cause. It took no more than a minute or two, but when he got there, he answered two questions at the same time. He found his clone and he found the cause of the tree collapsing.

Deciding to watch what his clone was doing, Naruto stood still on the tree branch. The clone noticed him, but didn't react and got back to its training. Channeling chakra into its right arm, the clone punched forward and launched a rapid-moving projectile of grey-black chakra at a tree. In an instant, the chakra missile traveled a little over a hundred meters in less than a second before impacting a tree, then through it and fifteen others behind it before fizzling out.

Eyes wide with excitement, Naruto dispelled the clone and summoned roughly a thousand more. "You all know what to do!" Receiving nods of acknowledgement, they all got to work on chakra control and refining the attack the first clone had been working on. He motioned for one clone to come over to him. "I want you to go back to Tazuna's and stay with the team. If anyone asks where you've been, just tell them you were doing some light training. Don't take any shit from them. Dismissed."

Nodding once, the clone _Shunshin_-ed away. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grinning again. That attack was quite powerful, but unrefined and crude. He couldn't wait to see how powerful it would be once he refines and improves it. Then he wondered if he could actually do it...

Turning toward a tree, Naruto gathered chakra in his right forearm like the clone had down and thrust his fist forward. To his satisfaction, the meter wide missile surged forward and bowled through over a two dozen trees- dissolving everything it touched- before evaporating. He smirked victoriously and started walking away.

"I think it is about time I pay Zabuza as visit. He would no doubt want to know what happened his apprentice..." Naruto mused out loud before stepping into the shadows and vanishing. A few miles away, Naruto stepped out of the shadows and approached the suspended hideout the man was hiding in. Leaping up onto one of the cables, Naruto peered into one of the windows and saw that Zabuza was sharpening his massive zanbatou. The blade caught his attention and Naruto knew it would be a great boon for him and his steadily growing army of Xenomorphs.

_'Maybe I can convert him over to my side like I did with Haku...'_ He wondered silently, knowing he shouldn't use his or the Queen's blood for the ritual. If Zabuza did join and accepted the ritual, there was still the risk that his mind might be too strong to succumb to the mind altering effects. Haku hadn't been able to fight it off at all when she performed the ritual on herself and he knew why.

During the brief interrogation he performed on her, Haku had told him that while she traveled with a man who had killed hundreds, she herself had killed no one. Killing was much like torture. The more you kill, the more you get used to it. The more you're tortured, the higher your pain tolerance is and the harder it is to make you break.

_'Praetorian or Titan blood should do. The transformation should be no different than mine or Haku's, but he should at least become inclined to protect me and Haku. I can't risk giving him the ability to breed more Xenomorphs if the mind alteration doesn't work and he ends up betraying me one day. I can't have that happening.'_ Naruto mentally planned out before leaping to the roof, landing silently.

Crawling over to a hatch in the roof, Naruto decided to be careful and took out a kunai before using the sharp edge to pull out the hinges. He couldn't risk alerting the man to his presence or else he was pretty much screwed. While he knew that he could take down Zabuza, Naruto wanted to avoid killing the man due to the added power the former Kiri ANBU would bring to the hive should he join.

Picking the lock, Naruto moved the hatch over before slipping into the attic. There were no lights on, but Naruto could still see perfectly fine. Sneaking through the house, he approached the room he saw Zabuza in, but he knew something was wrong when he didn't hear the sound of a whetstone rubbing against metal.

Silently cursing himself, Naruto ducked just in time to avoid the massive blade that would have no doubt taken his head off had he not moved. Rolling away, Naruto stayed crouched down on all fours as he spun around to face Zabuza, said man tearing his sword free of the wall with one arm. Naruto gave himself a mental kick in the pants since he had forgotten to suppress his chakra as much as possible since the man before him 'hunted' shinobi by hearing and chakra sensing when using his _Kirigakure_ technique.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zabuza growled as he brandished his mighty blade again. He knew he was at a disadvantage already. Kubikiri Houcho was too big to be used properly inside enclosed areas such as the room they were in now. Whoever this man was, he was good. Almost _too_ good. Zabuza hadn't heard or seen the man at all and he only knew of this assassin's presence because he barely detected the cloaked man's chakra a minute ago.

"Who I am is of no concern. As for why I'm here, it's just to talk. I have no wish to fight you, Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist." Naruto replied, still crouched down. Zabuza smirked as he heard his title.

"So you've know of my reputation. Then that must mean you know you have no chance against-"

"Do not think my hesitance to fight you has anything to do with your reputation. I do not want to fight you because I want to talk to you." Naruto cut in and explained as he let his killing intent flood the room momentarily, causing Zabuza to nearly collapse to his knees in an instant. "I have more physical strength alone than you can produce in any way."

"W-What the hell do you want?" Zabuza growled, now geatly hesitant to do battle with the man before him. The killing intent alone had nearly suffocated him and forced him to his knees! That coupled with one decisive blow, Zabuza knew he would be dead in moments.

"I want to offer you the chance to join me. Your apprentice, Haku, has already joined me. Just keep in mind, that my offer is merely out of generousity. I can do without you or your strength. However, I am sure Haku would appreciate it if I at least extended the offer to her mentor to join."

"Fuck you and fuck her! I take orders from nobody! I was planning on getting rid of the bitch anyways!" Zabuza snarled as he raised his sword once again. Naruto bowed his head slightly and his claws dug into the floor.

"Haku will be saddened to hear that..." Naruto whispered. "Good bye, Zabuza..."

In a blur of motion, Naruto barreled straight into Zabuza and forced him through a wall. Landing lightly on his feet, Naruto tossed his cloak aside, revealing that he wasn't wearing his shirt or body armor. As Zabuza slowly started to regain his bearings and drag himself out of the crater he was in, Naruto started to transform while dropping his mask and hitai-ate to the ground. Black bony plates covered his spinal column, four dorsal tubes stuck out of his upper back, a long and black tail with a sharp foot long barb on the end grew out from the base of his spine, all of his teeth became razor sharp, and his claws grew longer.

Crouching down again, Naruto let out a quiet hiss as his tail slowly swayed back and forth with the barbed tip raised and aimed at Zabuza. Without warning, Naruto lunged at the man with the intent to shred the man, but Zabuza managed to dodge and land a scratch on Naruto's left bicep, causing his blood to squirt out and land on the flat side of Kubikiri Houcho from one side to the other.

Naruto saw this and grinned viciously when his blood started melting through the sword. It would have been useless to him without Zabuza weilding it anyways. Said blade's weilder heard the sizzling and looked at his sword, only to curse upon seeing that Naruto's blood had already melted half way through. Dropping his fist on the blade, Naruto snapped it in two and kicked Zabuza in the chest, throwing the man several meters away.

Before Zabuza even hit the ground or righted himself, Naruto appeared above him and kicked him in the chest again with both feet, smashing the man into the ground. As the dust settled, Naruto casually approached the unconscious man and kneeled beside him before checking his vitals, finding him to still be among the living. Not surprising since he had pulled his punches with the man. He then took the time to disarm him and bind him with wire. He then summoned a _Kage Bunshin_ before changing back into his human form.

"Take him to the Branch Hive and lock him up in one of the purgatory cells. I'll give him one last chance to change his mind." Naruto ordered as he put his cloak back on along with his mask and hitai-ate. He still had five days left in Wave Country and he had plenty of things to do during that time frame. One of which was setting up those unusual portals he had found among the things he took from Gatou's vault.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 4 X+X+X

Naruto growled quietly to himself as he stepped through the gates of Konoha with his team. He hated being near them. He kept himself on autopilot whenever he was around them, something he was doing now as he waited for them to be dismissed by the Sandaime. When he did, Kakashi vanished via _Shunshin_, Sasuke and Sakura left through the door, and Naruto took a seat.

"What can I-" Sarutobi was cut off when Naruto peformed a pair of handseals before the room glowed a faint blue for a moment. Instantly, Sarutobi happy mood turned serious. There was only three times in the past when Naruto activated the privacy seal in his office. The first time was when Itachi, Naruto's first sensei and surrogate brother, had gone rogue and the second time was...

"The Hawk is gossiping with the White Snake again." Naruto hissed cryptically. Sarutobi knew what the teen meant. Danzo was trading village secrets with Orochimaru. Again. Scowling, Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the coming migrane.

"What is it this time?"

"ANBU patrol routes and times, shift changes, guard posts, etc." Naruto explained vaguely as he dropped a thick file in front of the Sandaime. "Mostly security information, but it's stuff for the next seven months...And you know what's happening in seven months..."

Sarutobi paled at that before he flushed with anger. Oh, how he wished he could rid himself of Danzo. That crippled warmonger has been a thorn in his side for decades. Were it not for the lack of actual evidence against the man, Sarutobi would have done so the moment he had the chance. Naruto, on the other hand...

"Naruto, I want to _erase_ the Hawk and his flock..." The Sandaime ordered as he looked through the file before him, his ire growing with every line he read and picture he viewed. Naruto grinned darkly behind his mask, knowing exactly what the elderly Hokage meant. "...And I want it done by midnight tonight. I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

"Of course, sir. It will be my _pleasure_..." He purred darkly as he deactivated the seal. "Now, on to other business. I want to remove myself from Team 7 and work solo. Don't worry about a vacancy in Team 7. Now that I'm taking care of a mutual annoyance, I can supply you with one of my few human allies. He's quite skilled and will take my place on Team 7."

"Oh? And why would you want to leave Team 7 in the first place?" Sarutobi questioned as he closed and sealed the file away in a special seal on his left wrist, which contained the most important of things he could not risk falling into the wrong hands.

"The bitch won't shut up, the bastard thinks he's the king, and the ass-sniffer doesn't give a damn about anything. In addition to that, the ass-sniffer hasn't taught me or the bitch anything except that stupid tree climbing excercise while he teaches just about everything to the bastard. What more of a reason do I need?" Naruto growled as he started flexing his claws, a little irritated at having to deal with useless 'teammates' that didn't give a damn about him. Sighing, Sarutobi found that he could not fault the cloaked teen's reasoning, already knowing which nickname belonged to which teammate.

"I see. Very well, Naruto-kun. Get the job done and I'll grant your request." Sarutobi answered as he waved Naruto away and got back to his paperwork. Naruto nodded and left the office. He grinned darkly behind his mask as he walked away and soon vanished in the shadows of an alley. Reappearing on the balcony over-looking the central cavern housing a great majority of Xenos, which he had come to call the Death's Throne due to the concentration of the hive.

Everything in a Xenomorph's life cycle is a representation of death. Even their birth is 'celebrated' with blood and death. As such, Naruto found it fitting to call the cavern before him Death's Throne. Kira and even the Queen agreed with his reasons.

Dismissing those thoughts, Naruto leaned against the stone guard rail he had carved from the very rock that surrounds them, Death's Throne having been dug out by him and many Drones. Sarutobi knew of the hive, but he had still left the old monkey in the dark about almost everything about the Xenos. All the Sandaime knew was that they were the perfect assassins and that Naruto had _horde_ upon _horde_ of Xenomorphs.

A few white lies and a cover story kept the old monkey from worrying about Naruto using his 'pets' to raze Konoha...

"Gather the Banshees." Naruto ordered a nearby Runner as he started walking away from Death's Throne. "We have work to do."

Silently slinking away, the Runner left to do as it was ordered. Naruto idly realized that he used Runners mostly for relaying orders within and between the Main and Branch Hives as of late. Then again, Runners weren't all that powerful and were more suited for sabotage/espionage or as cannon fodder. Still, they were just as capable as Warriors, but faster than their bipedal counter-parts.

As for the Banshees...

"Hm? Here already?" Naruto asked rhetorically with a smirk as he continued walking, a group of twenty unique Xenos trailing behind him. They were all of the same caste, one that was even more anti-social and solitary than even Stalkers, though tight-nit among their own caste.

They were very thin- almost skeletal- when compared to other Xenos, though no bigger than Warriors in height, with wing-like appendages attached to their forearms that folded up when not in flight. Their hands had three finger-like appendages on each with sharp talon-like claws on them, their tails were thin and short, their feet had only two long talon-equipped appendages, they had a few feathery quills on either side of their cylindrical skulls, they lacked any dorsal tubes like Runners, their chins were pointed more forward than any other Xeno with a rudder-like crest attached to their bottom jaw, and their wingspan was easily twenty feet from wingtip to wingtip. When on land, they walked on their knuckles (hands and feet) so that their talons weren't caught on anything, broken, or dulled.

Again, Naruto had no idea what the Banshees spawned from, but he knew it was a bird of prey or something close to it for three reasons. A) Banshees were the only kind of Xenos he- and even the Queen- knew of that could fly. B) They were given the name Banshee for their unique ability to let out a shrill cry that was capable of deafening prey temporarily. C) Their bones were hollowed out and light-weight much like avian bones.

He idly wondered if he could get a Banshee from his pink haired teammate, but dismissed the thought when he pictured a bubblegum pink Banshee. Scary thought...

"This is a Search and Capture mission. You are to raid Danzo's base here in Konoha and take one ROOT ANBU each and bring them back here. ALIVE. After that, you are to return to Danzo's base and repeat the process as many times as needed. I will be arriving there shortly myself with reinforcements. Dismissed!"

With what sounded like shrill chirps, the Banshees slipped out of the hive via an emense tunnel that led through the ground and up to the surface. Zipping out of the openings at great speeds, the Banshees made their way to where Danzo's base was located.

As they did, Naruto performed three handseals before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke, signifying the use of a self-summoning. Reappearing just outside of Danzo's base, Naruto bit his thumb and performed five more handseals.

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu_." Naruto whispered as he pressed his hand to the ground. When the smoke cleared, his summons could be seen standing. Five dozen Warriors and Runners, three dozen Titans, three dozen Stalkers, two dozen Praetorians, and a dozen Dragons. Giving them similar orders as the Banshees, Naruto sent them on their way and slowly followed after them.

Dragons. A shudder ran through him at the thought of the creatures. If he had to chose between the current castes of Xenomorphs, Naruto would always say that the Dragon caste were the most dangerous and tempermental of the hive. Dragons, while serpentine, had two sets of arms like the Queen that they used to pull themselves along or rip their prey apart and large claws on their hands. Their jaws were the largest of all Xenos, capable of biting an average adult male human in half in one go. They also had the toughest hide that not even the horns of a Titan or Praetorian could pierce.

While placid and lethargic most of the time, Dragons became bloodthirsty, feral, and vicious when angered. When hunting alone, it is difficult to anger one, but when they are hunting in packs, all it would take is to simply attack one of them to set them off. After that, nothing short of himself, Kira, Haku, and/or the Queen could calm them. Luckily, Dragons could still tell friend from foe even in their blood rage.

Hearing a shriek of fury, Naruto groaned and just knew that at least one of the Dragons had been set off. It had only been a couple minutes and they were already pissed! Heaving an exasperated sigh, Naruto just knew that his original estimated number of possible hosts just dropped considerably.

Drawing one of his ninjatos, Naruto stalked through the empty halls of the crippled Councilman's ROOT Headquarters. The next few hours flew by as he and his Xenos scoured the base for any ROOT members they might have missed. The Banshees he had sent in advance had closed off all escape routes and another thirty scouted the forests within a twenty mile radius of Konoha for any ROOT ANBU that might have been out of the village when the 'silent war' began.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Six months have passed and today was the beginning of the Chuunin Exams. Since the day he raided Danzo's base, Naruto had gathered a collection of allies all throughout Konoha, two new castes of Xenos, and new technology. His allies remained hidden amongst Konoha's shinobi ranks and civilian populace. The first caste came from Kira, who had given birth to roughly one hundred new Xenomorphs last week, the second caste coming from the ROOT ANBU he had captured six months back being placed in special cocoons that forcibly changed them into Xenomorphs.

As for the technology, he had stumbled upon a space ship that once belonged to the natural enemy of the Xenomorphs; the Yaut'ja, also known as Predators. Luckily, the Predators that once manned the ship had died long ago, but Naruto wasn't sure if they were the only ones on the planet. Naruto had since moved the ship and its contents to the Main Hive and was now working on repairing the Predator ship for his personal use in the future. He had also used some of the Predator technology to upgrade his cloak and swords.

He was wearing baggy dark grey and black camouflage pants, an armored cloak made up of hundreds of thousands of metal centimeter-sized scales coating the outside of a specially made light-weight cloak with black fur lining the inside, the scales having been painted in a dark grey and black camouflage scheme. He still wore his hitai-ate around his head like a blindfold, but he no longer wore his black armored face mask. Strapped vertically to his back- parallel with his spine- were his upgraded ninjato swords with the handles at the bottom and his kunai pouches were still present on his thighs. Naruto had also decided to forget about his old ANBU body armor, bracers, and shirt since he always wound up taking them off in a battle anyways.

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts when Team 7 entered the room, drawing the attention of everyone in the room with their usual flair (arrogance). Team 8 and 10 approached them and they all started chatting away, which Naruto ignored before he heard his old arrogant 'teammate' ask a silver haired teen about a couple particular genin participating in the Chuunin Exams, Naruto's name included..

Naruto quietly approached the other Rookies just as the silver haired teen named Kabuto pulled out another of his cards. This one just happened to be on Naruto...

"Uzumaki Naruto, this years Rookie of the Year, has killed over five hundred people, has completed 14 D-rank missions, 23 C-rank missions, 15 B-rank missions, 7 A-rank missions, and 9 S-rank missions!" Kabuto exclaimed, causing all nearby genin to stare at Naruto in shock. Sasuke, on the other hand, was glaring at the teen venomously, jealous of Naruto's power. Said half-Xeno noticed this and knew that Sasuke was going to be quite easy to control in battle. "He is without a doubt the most dangerous genin here, though it appears he is without a team."

Naruto smirked at this when he smelled the thick aroma of fear radiating off of the genin he graduated with and even those of other countries. His thoughts were interupted when a scarred special jounin he recognized as Morino Ibiki appeared in a cloud of smoke with a dozen or so chuunins. Ignoring them, Naruto simply took a seat and sat there. Thanks to his informants, Naruto already knew what to expect from the Chuunin Exams. He also knew how to beat the system...

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. He knew he could get this done faster than anyone here, but Naruto had no motivation to do so. He just wished the Second Exam would start soon...

It had been awhile since he had been on a free-for-all hunt...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 5 X+X+X

Naruto sighed audibly as the three Iwa genin before him were taken away by a pair of Titans. They had thought that because he was alone, they had the advantage. If there was one thing for certain about him, it was that Naruto was _never_ alone. Especially not in the Forest of Death where his Hive thrives the most.

He moved to jump into the trees and continue with his hunt, but something within him told him different. Not far from him was someone similar to him...and they were in trouble. Quickly summoning a pair of Praetorians, they took off into the forest in the presence's direction.

Not a moment later, he burst into the clearing, coming upon the sight of a blonde Kumo kunoichi tied up with her clothes ripped apart. The girl's teammates, both male Kumo shinobi, were both preparing to...

"_Hsssss..._" Naruto hissed as he slowly reverted to his Xenomorph side while removing his cloak and hitai-ate, the Praetorians having stayed out of sight for now. They knew when to stay out of their King's way. The dorsal tubes grew out from his upper back, the black armor plates appeared along his spine, his barb-tipped tail grew to its full length, his claws grew longer and sharper, his teeth became razor sharp, and his rage neared its limit.

While he may capture men and women of all ages to host his Xenomorphs, Naruto absolutely _loathed_ rapists. The women he captures and impregnates are for the good of the Hive, not sick and twisted self-entertainment by raping innocent young women such as the bound and gagged blonde kunoichi at the feet of her two teammates.

In Naruto's eyes, rapists were unfit to host Xenomorphs...

They weren't even fit to be fed on by his Hive...

"What the hell are you?" One of the Kumo shinobi exclaimed as he brandished his katana, the other arming himself with a pair of ninjato. Naruto didn't answer, all he saw was red. Charging at speeds neither Kumo-nin could track, Naruto grabbed them by their necks and pinned them to the ground. Then, with a swift strike from his tail, the katana-user was stabbed through the skull. The other one had his neck broken with a single squeeze and flick of the wrist by Naruto with the one hand on the Kumo-nin's throat.

Standing up and leaving the two corpses, Naruto gave the Praetorians a mental command to return to the hive. Walking over to the bound kunoichi, Naruto used a claw to cut through the wire used to tie her up before removing the cloth the two dead Kumo shinobi had used to gag her.

She cowered in fear and tried to crawl away from him, only to freeze when she felt a cloak dropped on top of he, covering her half-naked figure. Looking up, the kunoichi saw the man who saved her walking away.

"W-Wait!" She called out, not really knowing why she did. Stopping in mid-step and looking over his shoulder, Naruto waited for the girl to continue. "Ano...W-What's your n-name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied, not bothering to hide his features anymore at the moment. "You?"

"N-Nii Yugito..." She answered as she slowly got to her feet, the cloak wrapped around her lithe frame. Despite himself, Naruto couldn't help looking at Yugito's figure. Long legs, muscular thighs, wide hips, a plump and shapely rear, slim waist, full and supple E-cup breasts, and lightly tanned skin. She was roughly 5'5" with blonde hair that went past her shoulder blades and deep sapphire eyes.

"C-Can...Can I g-go...with you?" Yugito asked hesitantly as she stared down at the ground, standing no more than a few feet away from Naruto, clutching the cloak to her frame tightly.

"Alright," Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was a bit irritated that he had to drag her around with him, but Naruto wasn't so inhuman to just leave a defenseless woman behind after such a traumatic experience. "But I'm not going to the Tower just yet...and I'm not going to hold your hand, either."

"T-Thank you!" Yugito beamed shyly as she hugged Naruto for a moment before releasing him, blushing fiercly as she did. Eye brow twitching, Naruto walked away with Yugito trailing behind him, her head held low. He may not show it, but Naruto knew that the blonde female following him was a jinchuuriki, a demon container. He himself, while not actually containing Kira anymore, still had seven out of Kira's nine tails sealed inside him, though the red head had access to them should she need them.

As to which bijuu Yugito contained within her, Naruto did not know. He _did_ know that if he played his cards just right, he would gain another ally and possibly a new mate. With a quiet sigh, Naruto dismissed those thoughts and motioned for Yugito to keep up before he jumped into the mighty tree limbs of the Forest of Death, hunting for more genin teams to...remove...from the exam.

It was only five hours into the first day and Naruto had already eliminated 11 out of the original 26 teams. More than four days left and 15 teams to go...

He remained unaware of the hidden presence stalking him from high above in the trees...

X+X+X Four Days Later X+X+X

Naruto growled softly and ran a hand through his hair in irritation, his hitai-ate covering his eyes once again. Despite his best efforts to eliminate the competition and avoid it, he was still stuck with these damn preliminaries. 22 genin- excluding himself- had survived to make it to the preliminaries; Teams 7 through 10 from Konoha, Kabuto's team, a team from Suna, a team from Sound, and only one member from a Taki team stayed while his teammates quit.

He hated the fact he had failed to eliminate the competition. And it was all because that damn White Snake had bit him. Kami, he hated humans...

Sighing, Naruto knew he had to either make himself a new cloak or track down that Yugito girl- who he had left at the clinic in the building to get checked out- and take his cloak back. Either way, it was a pain in the ass for him. On the other hand, he didn't really need it right now since he still had his Xenomorph features visible and he didn't really care anymore. At least this way, fear will definitely play a role in his matches. Speaking of which...

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yakushi Kabuto

Smirking smugly, Kabuto walked down to the arena floor while Naruto did the same, only looking rather bored. Kabuto had been ordered by Orochimaru to stay in the Chuunin Exams to see how Naruto reacted to his Cursed Seal, which took on the image of a tri-bladed shuriken in the center of his chest. What confused Kabuto and completely stumped Orochimaru was the fact that Naruto wasn't experiencing any of the usual side effects of having the Cursed Seal applied.

He hadn't been knocked out initially by the bite, he didn't experience a fever, he wasn't in pain. Orochimaru couldn't even feel the mild bond with the Cursed Seal like all of the others he had marked in the past. What the White Snake and his spy didn't know was that Naruto's acidic blood had dissolved enough of the venom used to create the Cursed Seal that Naruto was unaffected by Orochimaru's influence. However, the seal still acted like the others without eating away at his free will and subconscious.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yakushi Kabuto. Hajime!" Hayate called out before leaping back, coughing lightly. Deciding to test his opponent's skills by making the first move, Kabuto formed a pair of Chakra Scalpels and charged Naruto. Said teen simply smirked and ducked under the first swing before throwing a punch to Kabuto's gut that was strong enough to launch the spy all the way to the other side of the arena, slamming him against the wall.

The initial impact of his fist had been light, but Naruto had incorporated his chakra missile technique with his taijutsu a couple months back, allowing him to multiply his strength ten-fold by generating a thin shield of chakra over his fist/knee/elbow/foot/etc. and fire it upon impacting the desired target. This greatly multiplied the damage caused by the strike due to the increased velocity granted by the chakra shield/missile. What he gave Kabuto was a simple love tap compared to what he could truly dish out with the technique, but it was still lethal. In addition to its offensive capabilities, Naruto was able to create a defense with it that could withstand far more than any man-made armor could.

As the dust cleared, Kabuto could be seen on his hands and knees, hacking up blood and clutching his stomach with one hand. Hayate was about to declare Naruto the winner, but said teen let his killing intent flare to warn the jounin not to interrupt his match. Walking over to the internally injured teen, Naruto used his tail to wrap around Kabuto's wrists so tightly that both joints were crushed simultaneously.

"ARGH!" Kabuto howled in pain as his arms were raised above his head and he was lifted off of his feet by Naruto's tail alone. Laughing at the traitor's affliction, Naruto summoned a large amount of chakra into his right forearm before punching Kabuto in the chest and unleashing the 'missile'.

Instantly, Kabuto's body from the shoulders down was disintegrated, blood pouring from the silver haired teen's remains. The chakra missile had disintegrated the stone in its path as well, leaving a meter-wide and two foot deep crater, which the blood was now pooling inside of. He had no need of the traitor.

The other genin became green in the face and the more experienced shinobi in the room weren't far behind. The only ones unaffected by Naruto's brutal slaughtering of a 'comrade' were Subaku no Gaara, Orochimaru, and the Sandaime. Gaara was grinning madly with a psycotic gleam of blood lust in his teal eyes. Orochimaru stared at Naruto in both shock and awe at managing to kill his second in command. The Sandaime was unaffected simply because he knew of Naruto's connection with the Xenomorph Hive and their brutality.

"W-winner: Uzumaki Naruto..." Hayate declared hesitantly and nearly lost his lunch when Naruto dropped Kabuto's remains in the crater, a sick squelch quickly following. Luckily, the black haired teen performed a powerful yet nameless Katon technique to incinerate the half-corpse. Turning around and walking back up to the balcony he had been on earlier, Naruto couldn't help grinning at the miasma that flooded the room. Fear.

Coming to a stop beside Team 8, Naruto leaned against the railing. He ignored the looks he got from everyone and simply waited for when he would have to fight again. Naruto already knew that the members of the Council, who hid in another room, had chosen the matches and were now watching them. He could only hope that the Civilian Council's hatred of him would pit him against their beloved _Uchiha-sama_, who still had yet to fight...

Then Naruto will show the arrogant bastard the true meaning of pain and fear...

And the true meaning of power...

X+X+X+X+X+X

Growling ominously, the figure watched through the window as her chosen prey slaughtered his opponent with powers beyond the limitations of other Oomans she had encountered before in the past. Yes, he would make a great trophy. What bothered her were the black protrusions on her prey's back. They looked much like those on the black serpents her kind have hunted for ages for their trials.

If they were here on this planet and uncontrolled...

Growling again, she turned away and leapt into the trees, her invisibility cloak veiling her from sight as she left in search of any evidence that the black serpents are here.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 6 X+X+X

Yawning out of boredom, Naruto ignored the matches playing out before him until he saw his name appear on the electric board again. Sighing softly, Naruto made his way down to the arena floor, mentally cursing Kami yet again for ruining his plans. _Especially_ when it came to the Uchiha.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee

Naruto grinned darkly at the green clad taijutsu specialist, who, despite his usual boisterous and confident attitude, was being rather quiet and was inwardly hesitant to fight the teen. Even though he was training under a taijutsu master and was among the best in taijutsu in their generation, Lee knew he was no match against Naruto. The blindfolded teen was in an entirely different league.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee. Hajime!" Hayate announced and jumped back, silently piting Lee for being pitted against the inhuman juggernaut that is Naruto. Lee instantly got into a taijutsu stance. Naruto simply stood there, baring his fangs and sharp teeth with a vicious grin.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, Lee?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side and slumped forward, his arms dangling limply at his sides. Orochimaru, disguised as the Sound team's jounin sensei, winced and unconsciously put a hand on his left shoulder. Naruto had been in that same stance when he was interrupted and stopped from giving the Uchiha the Cursed Seal, which the snake summoner could only perform once every five days due to the strain it puts on him. What irked the man the most was that he wouldn't have another chance to apply it to the Uchiha.

It also reminded the traitor of the pain he himself had to endure when he bit into Naruto's neck...

His mouth still hurt from that brat's damn acidic blood despite it having been healed by the late Kabuto not long after his encounter with Naruto...

"I know I can't beat you, but my pride as an aspiring taijutsu master won't let me back down." Lee declared as he tensed his muscles. "_Konoha Senpuu_!"

Even as the teen approached him, Naruto stayed where he was and watched on with a grin. Or so everyone thought. Just as Lee's foot neared him, Naruto took a single step back and ducked. Not a moment later, his attacker's strike flew over his head harmlessly.

"Hehehe...Gotta do better than that!" Naruto called out with a manical laugh as he waited for his opponent to turn about and come back at him. This time, Lee came back at him with a leg sweep that was followed up with a roundhouse aimed for Naruto's waist. Laughing again, Naruto jumped up just enough and flipped, surprising Lee that he missed both times.

"Hehehehaha! Come on! Is that all you can do?" Naruto taunted as he landed lightly on his feet a few meters away. Up on the balcony, Gai was internally panicking, worried sick for his student. He was also inwardly annoyed with the boy's attitude, unaware of Naruto's skills or the fact he was participating in the Chuunin Exams solo.

"Haven't you taught your student any manners, Kakashi?" Gai hissed at the perverted cyclops in a rare show of annoyance, who shrugged and closed his Icha Icha, pocketing it.

"He's not my student anymore." The lone Hatake replied lazily, dumbfounding the rookie genin around him that graduated with Naruto and their respective teachers.

"What do you mean, Kakashi? If he's not on your team, then who's team is he on? He isn't with any of us." Asuma inquired as he joined the conversation.

"He asked the Sandaime to go solo and the Hokage granted his request. That was six months ago when we got back from Team 7's first C-rank mission. I haven't found the time to confront him about it, but even if I did, it's virtually impossible to track the boy down." Kakashi answered, watching with a curious eye as Naruto continued to simply evade all of Lee's attacks instead of retaliating. He knew Naruto was capable of winning in an instant for two reasons.

First, Kabuto had been suspected to be a spy for some time now and was suspected of being around mid to high jounin level. Second...Well, Kakashi never admitted it to anyone and probably never would, but Team 7 passed for one reason and that was because of Naruto and Naruto alone. How he did it was by easily kicking Kakashi around in the same form Naruto was currently in and ripping the silver haired jounin a new asshole like a ragdoll caught in the jaws of a rabid doberman pinscher.

Naruto had then taken the bells, passed them off to his teammates, and left to...do whatever he does...

"Grrrr..._Konoha Dai Senpuu_!" Lee exclaimed in anger as he launched himself at Naruto yet again, only for his opponent to duck under his kick and flip away. Lee knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He was nearly out of energy, but like he had said earlier, his pride as an aspiring taijutsu master kept him from giving up. Either he would have to take off his weights or release at least one of the eight chakra gates.

"Lee!" Gai called out from the stands, as if reading Lee's mind. "Take them off!"

Without hesitation, Lee leapt back so he stood on top the stone handsign at the back of the arena and quickly removed his weights. Most of those who didn't know of the genin's training schedule were shocked when twin columns of dust erupted from the ground upon the weights impacting, the ground shaking slightly from the sheer weight.

Naruto simply laughed again, only for his eyes to go wide when Lee disappeared from his spot. His instincts kicked in and Naruto listened, ducking just in time to dodge a roundhouse kick, only to fall victim to a mule kick to his face. Flying back and impacting the wall, Naruto used the dust cloud around him to toss his hitai-ate and perform one of the few ninjutsu he knew.

"_Doton: Itsutsu Yari Yaburetayume_!" Naruto called out as he amassed a large amount of chakra in his forearms and slammed both of his fists on the ground, shattering the stone tiles while releasing the chakra build up in his arms. Five stone spikes erupted from the ground all around Lee, all aimed to impale him at the waist, but the spandex-clad genin jumped out of the way.

Growling softly, Naruto slowly stepped out of the settling dust and glared angrily at Lee. The knee strike he took to the face had knocked out one of his canine teeth, his acidic scarlet blood dripping from his busted lip and hitting the ground. A slight amount of steam rose from the place the blood droplets hit the ground, surprising everyone in the room with the only exception being the Sandaime and Orochimaru.

"Now I'm pissed." The black eyed teen hissed as he started gathering his chakra and coating his entire body with it. Preparing to counter whatever his opponent was doing, Lee and Gai shared a knowing glance before Lee released the first two chakra gates, Kaimon and Kyuumon.

"_Yami Bakudan_!" Naruto called out as he jumped up a bit and slammed his fist on the ground on the way down, releasing the pent up chakra all at once. As a result, a concusive wave of dark energy erupted from Naruto's fist, tossing the shattered stone tiles around him away and tossing Lee away as well, smashing the teen against the wall. Still slumped forward, Naruto stood up and turned his gaze on Lee, who was just starting to stand back up as well.

"Stay..." Naruto hissed as he sprinted towards Lee, chakra writhing and swarming both of his arms from the shoulder down to his finger tips. "Down!"

Clothes lining the taijutsu user, Naruto tore Lee off of his feet before turning around and elbowing the teen in the gut, slamming Lee down on the ground with a smaller, focused variation of his _Yami Bakudan_. Breathing a little heavily, Naruto spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth and walked away to collect his hitai-ate.

"Wi...Winner: U-Uzumaki Naruto..." Hayate called out hesitantly, flinching when Naruto glared at him as he passed by. Upon returning to the balconies, Naruto leaned against the railing and gnashed his teeth angrily, clutching the fang that had been knocked out of his mouth by Lee, said teen being taken away by a team of med-nin to be healed.

Scoffing, Naruto pocketed his fang and growled when the very people he did not want to talk to came over to where he was. Leaving his hitai-ate around his neck, Naruto glanced at Team 7 out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto snapped, making Sakura and Sasuke flinch. Sai stayed a few feet behind them so as not to get caught in the cross-fire, Kakashi between him and his two teammates. Sasuke was the first to recover.

"Where did you get that power, dobe? Give it to me!" The lone Uchiha demanded haughtily, making Naruto roll his eyes and struggle not to backhand the insolent brat.

"That power was my own, something I _worked_ at to achieve, Uchiha. Something _you_ and your _clan_ never understood. Itachi was the only one that did and that's why he'll _always_ be out of your league." Naruto hissed in irritation, still pissed off that Lee managed to knock out one of his teeth...and land a hit on him while in his shifted form, at that...

"What did you say?" Sasuke snapped as he drew a kunai and moved to attack Naruto, but the hybrid slammed his tail into the Uchiha's gut, slamming him into the wall. Kakashi moved to defend his student as Naruto wrapped his tail around Sasuke's throat, though upset with said student's actions, but Naruto glared at him for a moment. Taking that as incentive enough to back down, Kakashi did, not wanting to get on his former student's bad side.

"Don't say a word, Sakura." Sai whispered into his pink haired teammate's ear while placing a hand over the girl's move and restraining one of her arms. "Or else you'll end up like Kabuto. Naruto won't hesitate to kill you if you attack him." Shaking in fear, Sakura nodded and stayed quiet as she remembered exactly what happened to Kabuto.

"I will say this only once, Uchiha. I _despise_ you and your kind! I will not bow to your will! I will not grovel at the feet of a human like a whipped dog!" Naruto growled dangerously as he slugged Sasuke in the stomach. "And neither will my hive..."

Releasing the choking Uchiha, Naruto snapped at Sakura- who flinched and squealed in fear- as he stormed past her. Kakashi moved to grab Naruto by the shoulder, but said genin's tail smacked his hand away. Before he could call out to the teen, Kakashi's attention was diverted to Sasuke as he coughed up a bit of blood, still gasping for air.

Naruto was rather pissed about everything that had gone on over the week and it was all because of one damn person; Orochimaru. Had it not been for that bastard, Naruto would still be able to 'see' everything around him properly, but because of the Cursed Seal, he could barely extend his senses more than fifty meters instead of the usual two hundred meters. Because of that, Naruto had failed to eliminate enough of the genin teams to avoid the preliminaries and also made him fail at properly gauging Lee's strength and that had cost him a bit.

Snarling angrily, Naruto stepped into a dark shadow and disappeared, simultaneously reappearing deep with his Main Hive. A warrior approached him, but Naruto would not have it and backhanded the Xeno, completely crushing it's face and splattering bits of its brain on the wall, the Xeno's acidic blood burning away at the stone. He did not want to be bothered.

Naruto flexed his claws as he entered the only tunnel leading to Wave Country that connected his two current hives, black tribal wave designs spreading across his body. He had a month to prepare for the third portion of the Chuunin Exams and he had just the thing in mind to ensure his victory in both the tournament...and the invasion...

And to do that, Naruto knew he would need to get used to the Cursed Seal and master it's powers...

X+X+X+X+X+X

Coughing into the cloth, he leaned back against the headboard and scowled as he looked at the cloth in his hands. He'll get back at that abomination for doing this to him. He'll turn the brat into his personal weapon and revive his fallen division. Racked with another coughing fit, Danzo pressed the cloth to his mouth again. When it stopped, he pulled the cloth away and looked at it...

There was a good amount of blood splatter on it...

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki will pay for his insolence..." Danzo muttered softly to himself. He had barely escaped with only three of his ROOT the night Naruto and his..._creatures_...had attacked. Danzo was lucky one of the ROOT with him was a skilled med-nin, who had barely managed to repair the multiple hairline fractures in his left arm and heal the acid burns and slash wounds littering his body.

What truly upset Danzo about his fight with the jinchuuriki was that he wasn't affected by Shisui's Sharingan's abilities to manipulate the target's mind. Naruto had forced him to flee before he could activate Izanagi and that alone cost Danzo dearly...

"Mark my words, boy..." Danzo whispered harshly. "You _will_ pay for what you did to me...and my ROOT..."

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 7 X+X+X

He had been busy this past month, doing more than just training. A number of Stalkers and Runners that patrol Konoha and a portion of Fire Country had reported to him that a Yaut'ja was on the planet. Instead of leading an all-out assault on the Predator and risking over half of his hive being incinerated by the hunter's 'suicide bomb', Naruto decided to let the hunter be and deal with it later. As in after the invasion had been dealt with.

With a little difficulty, Naruto managed to get his hands on the needed things to progress his Cursed Seal to Level Two within just a week of the month-long training period. Since then, he had trained heavily in mastering his Cursed Seal along with sharpening his other skills. Genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and even kinjutsu were only some of the things he trained in.

He had even refined his chakra missile/shield technique to the point he could use it at anytime on any part of his body for as long as he wanted. He had named the 'missile' half _Yami Mori_ (_Dark Lance_) and the 'shield' half _Yami Ooi_ (_Dark Shroud_). Naruto had named it thus because when used at full power, his entire body is engulfed in a dense shroud of black shadowy mist and the 'missiles' appear as black smokey projectiles. Even his _Yami Bakudan_ (_Dark Bomb_) was refined to the point he could use it in rapid succession with his taijutsu to quickly knock out or kill the target.

"Mmm..." Haku moaned softly in her sleep as she nuzzled his neck affectionately, tearing him away from his thoughts. Naruto smiled and stroked back the dark hair of his lover, who was leaning back against him between his legs as he leaned back against the headboard. Kira was also snuggled against him on his left side. Unlike Kira and the other women he had impregnated before, Haku had grown far larger than he had anticipated.

While Kira's womb had grown about as big a beachball in six months, Haku's belly had nearly tripled that in the first three months and was more than twice that size now at seven months into the pregnancy. Although thoroughly surprised at her rapid growth, Naruto knew it was due to the Queen's blood that coursed through her veins. He could only imagine how many new Xenomorphs she would bring into the world over the next few years...

Turning his attention on Kira, Naruto wrapped an arm around said woman's waist and pulled her closer. She was actually the reason he was looking into kinjutsu. While solid, Kira was simply made up of highly concentrated and dense chakra that gave her flesh and blood. What Naruto wanted to do was find a way to permanently seperate the vixen from seven tails of her chakra and place her in a physical body to continuously birth him new offspring much like a Queen.

He already had a few ideas on how to do just that since he had recently used the blood of a human female and some demonic chakra to turn his Queen into an Empress. The difference between a Queen and an Empress was the simple fact that the Empress used an actual womb to continuously birth one Xeno after another for the rest of Her life while a Queen simple lays eggs to be distributed by the Hive.

In essence, Naruto had eliminated the 'middle man', the need for live hosts. While that would essentially cut off the production of the Xeno castes that use non-human hosts, Naruto had found the Queen's one special egg that contains the 'Super-Facehugger' that would spawn another Queen. That Queen was left here in his Main Hive while the Empress was moved to the Branch Hive in Wave. This allowed him to continue increasing the numbers of his Titans, Stalkers, Banshees, Dragons, etc. without having to find knew ways of doing such.

He did have one special idea, however...

Kissing the top of Kira's head and then Haku's, Naruto closed his eyes and nuzzled the side of Haku's head as he relaxed, slowly drifting asleep. He had no way to escape his two mates at the moment and it was still dark out, so he had a few more hours before he needed to be at the arena.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Naruto stepped out of the shadow he was in behind the other genin present, idly noting he hadn't reapplied the _Henge_ meant to hide his true height of 6'9" during the month. It brought a dark grin to his face when the genin around him stared at him in shock and fear when he walked over to the rail.

While they had seen him in his true form during the preliminaries, they had not seen him without the _Henge_. Towering over his peers by nearly a foot and half, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, grinning darkly at the scent of their fear. He was quite satisfied with recent events. Glancing at the Suna genin team, Naruto smirked.

He had dealt with the forces outside of Konoha accordingly. The ninja from Oto were all captured alive and imprisioned within the Hive, chakra suppression seals placed on each of them. The ninja from Suna were captured and restrained as well, but they were not being held to be used as hosts. The Oto ninjas weren't so lucky...

As to why he kept the Suna forces alive, Naruto planned on returning them to Suna after the invasion to keep the vilalge from collapsing into chaos due to no military forces. If that happened, one of the the more zealous villages like Iwa would attack Suna in hopes of taking over the village, igniting the embers of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Should war occur, Naruto had no doubt he and his Hive would survive, but not without taking heavy casualties and losing a large quatity of potential hosts.

While he would not bow to the human race, Naruto was not stupid enough to completely eliminate them. If that happened, his Hive would run out of food and hosts. That would only spell doom for both races. So, for their continued existence, he would return the Suna ninja to keep such an event from happening.

Then again, he could just be over thinking things...

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto came to the realization that his match was up and that he was already standing in the arena. Glancing at Genma, Naruto nodded to the man to let him know he was ready before looking back at his opponent. A grin formed as he looked upon said opponent.

"Looks like you're luck finally ran out, eh, Uchiha?" Naruto tauned his opponent after Genma announced the beginning of the match. Sharingan flaring in anger, Sasuke charged him and started off with a left jab at Naruto's face. Dodging to the right, Naruto drove his left knee into the Uchiha's gut and then slammed his elbow into his back right between his shoulder blades.

"Still think you're so strong, Uchiha?" Naruto asked tauntingly as he wrapped his tail around Sasuke's ankle and lifted the teen into the air before slamming him on the ground on the opposite side of him. He then threw the Uchiha away from him, causing said teen to impact against the wall of the arena and fall to the ground.

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed as he got back on his feet and tossed a handful of kunai at Naruto before performing a few handsigns. Naruto simply stood where he was, the kunai bouncing off of him as they struck his _Yami Ooi_, causing thin ripples of black energy to appear on the outer layer of the otherwise invisble chakra shield.

"_Katon: Endan_!" The Uchiha exclaimed before expelling a jet of flames at his opponent. After a few minutes, Sasuke released the technique and took a moment to catch his breath, watching as the flames slowly started dying away to reveal...

"What? How are you still alive?" Sasuke shouted in both anger and fear. Naruto let out a hollow laugh that sent a cold shiver up everyone's spine and struck fear in their hearts as he slowly stepped towards the lone Sharingan weilder. His _Yami Ooi_ shielded him from the heat of the flames perfectly well and since Naruto didn't truly not oxygen to breath, the flames did virtually nothing to him.

Like all Xenomorphs, Naruto could fully adapt to almost any environment within minutes. It was one of the reasons why poisons, toxins, and venoms never really worked on him. His body naturally adapted to them and his acidic blood burned through anything in his circulatory system, but even if anything got passed those, Kira's chakra still flowed through him and burned away anything that might have been missed. His skin shed cells to adapt to the climate and his lungs changed to better suit the atmosphere

"I told you before..." Naruto trailed off as he drew one of his ninjatos, both of which strapped parallel to his spine on his back. "I will NOT bow to your will..." The blade of his ninjato was engulfed in greyish lightning chakra and extended until it was nearly six feet long. "And...I will NOT grovel at the feet of a human like a whipped dog!"

Lashing out as he came within range, Naruto slashed Sasuke across the chest, blood spurting from the teen's wound and splashing against Naruto's _Yami Ooi_. Blood dripping off his shield, Naruto approached the wounded Uchiha as said ninja tried backing away, finding it hard to remain balanced with the lightning chakra coursing through his body.

"Do you even know why Itachi killed your clan? Do you even know why he left you alive?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes before kicking Sasuke in the stomach when he opened his mouth to say something. "The _true_ reason? Can you even _comprehend_ it?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about, dobe?" Uchiha snarled angrily, only to howl in pain as Naruto stabbed him in the left bicep until the entire blade was pierced through Sasuke's arm, staking him to the wall as Naruto drew his other sword. Genma, having been given advice from Hayate, decided not to hault the match until Naruto walked away from the fight. The toothpick chewing jounin finally understood why Hayate warned him about halting the match too soon...

Naruto was real brutal and had no inhibitions about harming comrades. Hayate had confided in him that he had nearly thought Naruto was going to lash out at him in anger when the sickly jounin had almost stopped the match in middle of Naruto's execution of Kabuto.

"Fool. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Naruto asked as his expression turned cold, his black eyes frosty. Itachi was the only human he would ever truly respect until the day he died and to know that Itachi's very own brother despised the older Uchiha...Not giving Sasuke time to answer, Naruto coated his sword in lightning chakra again before stabbing it through Sasuke's right palm, pinning it to the wall just like his left arm. The amount of lightning chakra alone was enough to sever and fry the nerves struck and destroy the chakra pathways around the wound as well.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill the Uchiha...

"Pathetic parasite." Naruto hissed as he backhanded Sasuke across the face just as he was about to scream in pain, silencing the Uchiha and sending him into unconsciousness. Grabbing his two swords, Naruto reabsorbed the chakra in them and yanked them free of the wall and the Uchiha, flicking them to the side to shed them of the blood. Walking away, Naruto sheathed his swords.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma called out as a team of med-nins scurried out and hauled away the Uchiha. While the young man's bloody and sadistic methods of fighting were usually frowned upon, Genma was impressed with Naruto's skill and guts. Most jounin didn't even have the balls to willingly play chicken with a kunai, let alone a fireball. Oh, yeah. Naruto _definitely_ had his vote for chuunin.

Standing among his fellow competetors, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, fully aware of the brief glances he was getting from the Suna kunoichi. Several of them were ones of hesitance and fear, but a majority of them were ones of attraction and reluctance. He understood why, too.

While she was attracted to him, Naruto knew that Temari was reluctant to form any bonds due to the coming invasion. He also knew that her attraction to him was only simply vain temptation. Not that he cared, Naruto mused as he grinned slightly. He just hoped she went along with it.

Then an idea hit him. He could pull a few strings and land him an arranged marriage to strengthen the alliance between their villages. Not to mention, get himself a new mate...possibly...

Temari's flaxen blonde hair reminded him of that Kumo kunoichi he rescued back in the Forest of Death. Mentally kicking his own ass for forgetting about his cloak, Naruto decided to deal with the girl and his cloak once the invasion was over.

"Nara Shikamaru vs. Subaku no Temari!" Genma called out, prompting Temari to jump down and ride on her fan while Shikamaru whined. Before he could quit, Naruto pushed him over the railing with his tail, snickering as he watched the lazy teen land with a 'thud' and glare at him from his place on the ground. Winking at Temari, Naruto laughed lightly at her fierce blush.

Kankuro noticed this and glared at the back of Naruto's head. Noticing this, Naruto looked over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. Not wanting to deal with him, Naruto simply gave him the figure and turned his attention back to the match...or so they all thought.

As the match progressed, Naruto waited for the right moment to strike. While he may have informed the Sandaime of the attack, Naruto had requested that no one was to know of it, not even the Council. When asked why, Naruto simply stated that he and his Hive would deal with the invasion. Luckily, the Sandaime agreed.

_'It's almost time...'_ Naruto mused as he watched Shikamaru give up after finally managing to ensnare Temari in his _Kage Mane_ technique. Rolling his eyes at the Nara's predictable move, Naruto grinned upon realizing the invasion was fixing to start soon. First, he had to take care of something.

"Neji. A word, please?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga quietly as he stepped out into the hallway where no one could listen in on their conversation or spy on them. Neji, having followed, looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" Neji asked haughtily and Naruto once again found it hard to resist the urge to backhand the arrogant shit.

"Forfeit the match-" Naruto started, but Neji opened his mouth to interupt. Before the afore mentioned Hyuuga could, however, Naruto pinned Neji to the wall with his forearm pressed to the 16 year old genin's throat. "Listen up, Hyuuga. I have no care for your pride or your clan, but Gaara is far more powerful than you. Even _I_ am hesitant to fight the Suna genin and you saw exactly what I did to Kabuto and Lee." Neji looked like he was about to say something again, but Naruto's glare shut him up. "Gaara's sand protects him from everything and can crush every bone in your body in an instant if you get caught. You're a close range fighter with no ninjutsu while Gaara's power is his sand and can fight in close and long range and everywhere inbetween. You're powerless against him."

There was silence for a few moments as Neji thought about everything he had heard, but still looked reluctant...

"As you saw, I have no issues with playing dirty and I can do just that right now..." Naruto hissed as a _Kage Bunshin_ appeared behind Naruto and _Henged_ into a perfect replica of Neji, all the way down to the arrogant smirk. "However, do as I say and you get to keep what little pride you'll have left when this is over."

"...F-Fine..." Neji choked out after a few moments of silence.

"Good boy." Naruto praised sarcastically as he released the Hyuuga and dispelled the _Kage Bunshin_. "Now go out there and give up." Rubbing his throat, Neji scowled before going back over to where the other chuunin-hopefuls were and stepped up to the railing.

"Proctor-san! I forfeit!" Neji called out, scowling deeply as he felt rage build up from being so humiliated by the Uzumaki. That peasant will pay dearly for his actions.

Up in the Kage Booth, Orochimaru- disguised as the Yondaime Kazekage- was inwardly seething. With Kabuto's death, he had been forced to use one of his more inferior subordinates for the genjutsu before the invasion begins. Then, after that, he starts getting reports that some of his shinobi have started vanishing randomly. It was only a handful, so it wasn't enough to warrant any alarm.

After the invasion, Orochimaru will soon discover that it was more than enough to give him reason to call it off...

With a twitch of his hand, he gave the signal for the invasion to start. The genjutsu was cast over the people in the stands, and the time-delayed explosives on the southern wall detonated. Naruto grinned as he watched this happen before using a reverse-summoning seal to send him to the roof of the building used for the Kage Booth. _Henge_-ing himself into a roof tile, Naruto lied in wait as the Sandaime and Orochimaru appeared on the roof, Orochimaru's Sound Four setting up the barrier around them.

The invasion had already ended before it started...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 8 X+X+X

As Sarutobi's and Orochimaru's fight progressed, Naruto was finding it rather risky to remain hidden as a roof tile. He had already been stepped on a number of times. An oppurtunity revealed itself when Orochimaru used _Edo Tensei_ and used the Shodaime Hokage to create a collection of thick trees on the roof. Dispelling the _Henge_ and slipping into the trees unnoticed, Naruto stuck to the shadows and suppressed his chakra as much as possible, even going so far as to release his ever constant _Yami Ooi_.

He was not foolish enough to believe he could easily hide from Kage level shinobi, but Naruto did know he could. His skin practically contained any residual chakra he may give off, which helped keep him hidden from most sensor-type ninjas. However, the truly unique frequency of his chakra gave him away to any sensors that had met him before and it was quite possibly the only way to track him down. Naruto didn't even give off much of a scent anymore due to his biochemical make-up having changed and his DNA mixing with that of a Xenomorph.

That still didn't mean he couldn't be found and because of that, Naruto was being extra cautious around these two shinobi legends. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 'God of Shinobi', and Orochimaru of the Sannin. Add in the resurrected Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage and Naruto knew he had no chance in the fight at the moment.

When Sarutobi swatted the Nidaime away with Enma in his staff form, Naruto found an opening and summoned the needed chakra for a _Yami Mori_, thrusting his fist at the Nidaime's neck. Erupting in flash of black smoke, the meter wide chakra projectile struck true and disintegrated the head and upper torso of the Nidaime, the rest crumbling to dust and revealing what was left of the Oto genin, Zaku.

Noticing this, Naruto glanced at the Shodaime and then at Orochimaru, who was standing still and most likely controlling the Shodaime and the now destroyed Nidaime. He also noticed that Orochimaru was now aware of the Nidaime's destruction. Grinning, Naruto slipped through the shadows of the trees and approached Orochimaru from behind, both ninjatos drawn and held in reverse grips.

_'Time to pay you back for what happened in the Forest of Death...'_ Naruto mentally hissed as he approached the weakest- but the most cunning and slippery- of the Sannin. Once he was less than two meters behind the Sannin, Naruto wrapped his tail around the branch he was on and hung upside down behind Orochimaru and charged his swords with lightning chakra before swinging at the man's neck.

The beheaded Snake Summoner suddenly turned to mud before Naruto suddenly felt a foot smash into his stomach, sending him flying backwards into and through another tree branch. Scrambling to his feet, swords still gripped in reverse, Naruto snarled at the pale skinned Sannin.

"Kukuku...Hello, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru greeted sarcastically, wincing slightly as his shoulder throbbed with pain again. Naruto noticed this and grinned viciously, baring his sharp fangs.

"Oh? I see your shoulder is still bothering you, eh? I thought you would have had your boy toy heal that for you by now..." Naruto taunted, eyes glowing with blood lust. "Oh, wait...I killed him."

"Tch. Insolent brat." Orochimaru hissed as he scowled deeply at the tailed shinobi in front of him before performing a string of handseals. "_Katon: Karyuu Endan_!"

Sprints back into the darkness of the forest to avoid the flames, Naruto suppressed his chakra again and hid in shadows. He could have fought the Sannin head on now that his _Yami Ooi_ was nearly perfected, but it always took a few seconds to put it up.

On the other side of the impromptu battlefield, Sarutobi was finding it a bit difficult to fight against Senju Hashirama, not because of sentimental reasons, but because of the First Hokage's strength. He had felt the power behind the punches of his former student- Tsunade- and knew that she learned the technique from her grandfather, but they were nothing compared to the Shodaime's true strength. The completely splintered tree said man struck was testament to that.

Sarutobi had grown suspicious when the Nidaime suddenly stopped attacking him and vanished after being launched into the trees. However, he had caught sight of the fire jutsu used by Orochimaru a distance away and since he couldn't feel the presence of the traitor's opponent, the Sandaime figured it had to be Naruto since he had once sparred against the genin and nearly got his head taken off on several occasions due to the teen's stealth.

Dodging another punch from Hashirama, Sarutobi focused back on his fight and held Enma at the ready...

X+X+X+X+X+X

Temari struggled fruitlessly against the powerful grip of her captor, Kankuro having been knocked unconscious and being dragged by another. Temari felt weak, something she hated with a passion. Ever since she was a child, she had hated being weak and this hatred spurred her on to train constantly and rigorously. In the grip of her captor, however, Temari felt like that weak little child again and knew there was no escaping unless they let her. 'They' being the two giant humanoid beasts holding them, both being almost ten or eleven feet tall and having horns.

The two eyeless creatures were Titans that had been ordered by their King to capture and retrieve the two elder siblings of the Suna genin team. The third was being dealt with by ten Praetorians in the forests away from the arena. Each Praetorian was as fast as a mid-level jounin and a strong enough grip that they could crush stone in their clawed hands.

Temari yelped as she was roughly dropped into a deep stone pit somewhere underground in a series of long stone corridors. Her unconscious brother was dropped in as well, but Kankuro's puppet- Karasu- was taken along with Temari's battle fan by the two monstrous creatures. After a few attempts at accessing her chakra, Temari discovered that the black stone used to make the chamber was a rare ore found only in Earth Country called Garo Iwa (Hungry Wolf Rock) that could suppress even Kage level chakra. If there is enough of the ore, that is.

_'Oh, yeah...there's enough of it...'_ Temari thought as she grimaced, guessing that the pit was easily fifteen to twenty feet deep, circular, and about thirty feet wide. Plus, from what she could tell, the pit walls were made purely of high-grade Garo Iwa. Apart from the dim light coming from a single three-inch wide hole in the ceiling, Temari could barely see due to the lack of light.

There was no escaping the pit and Temari knew it. She felt weak again. She felt powerless. After checking to make sure her brother was ok, Temari sat down with her legs tucked under her and leaned against the wall. Without her chakra, neither Temari or Kankuro had a chance of escaping.

Whoever had ordered their capture by those creatures had used the one thing all shinobi had become reliant on against them; chakra. Without chakra, nearly all ninja techniques were useless. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, kugutsu, fuinjutsu. The list was greater than that, but the point was clear. They weren't going anywhere for a long time.

She just hoped her youngest brother, Gaara, was ok...

X+X+X+X+X+X

Beheading another snake, Naruto hissed in anger. Not long after escaping into the trees, Orochimaru had brought out a number of snake summons while also taking out the Kusanagi sword. Since then, Naruto had been dealing with the pesty serpents. Sure, he could summon some of his Xenos to take care of them, but he knew it was not the time to show the ace hidden in his sleeve.

A black snake lashed out and bit him on the back of his neck, but its fangs failed to pierce his _Yami Ooi_, which he had cast over himself once again not long after the summons first appeared. Firing off a small _Yami Mori_ from the back of his neck, the snake was killed as Naruto ducked under a sword swipe before flipping forward and launching a pair of cresent waves of black chakra at Orochimaru. Said man dodged both with unnatural ease, but failed to notice Naruto's third attack.

"Gah!" Orochimaru cried out in pain when Naruto dropped down from above and planted both of his feet on the Sannin's chest while driving both of his lightning blades into Orochimaru's shoulders. Pushing off, Naruto flipped back and severed the man's off at the shoulders, landing lightly on his bare feet while both severed limbs hit the ground with a meaty thump.

"_Raiton: Shinshin_!" Naruto called out as he dropped his swords and sprinted towards Orochimaru, hand ablaze with greyish lightning chakra with his fingers bent like eagle talons. Thrusting his hand against the Sannin's chest, Naruto completed the technique. "_Kakera_!"

Instantly, Orochimaru's screams of pain were silenced, his golden eyes glazed over, and his expression went black while the man's wounds were cauterized by the intense electrical charge, staunching the blood flow that had been pouring forth from Orochimaru's limbless shoulders. Orochimaru of the Sannin was frozen in place, the remaining snakes in the area disappearing in plumes of smoke.

Tearing his claws out of the man's chest, Naruto slipped some blood over the seal on Orochimaru's severed left arm in a specific pattern, causing the Snake Summoning Scroll to appear in a cloud of smoke. Grinning, Naruto sealed it away it away into a storage scroll that was then pocketed.

At the same time not that far away, the Shodaime Hokage fell to the ground and turned to dust, revealing the body of Kin, the lone female member of the Oto genin squad. Sarutobi stared at the corpse suspiciously before kicking away the tagged kunai that had given Orochimaru control of the man.

"Yo, Saru-jiji..." Naruto greeted a bit tiredly as he walked over to the bruised and battered old man, swords sheathed and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had already sent out four _Kage Bunshin_ to deal with the Sound Four, who were trying to escape. Each one was caught and knocked out by Naruto's clones and just before the ANBU arrived to arrest them, the clones disappeared in clouds of smoke with their prisoners, baffling the ANBU.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in shock before suddenly feeling like smacking himself in the face. "Of course it was you. You're the only person I know of that can hide in the middle of a fight, but what of-"

"Hebi-chan?" Naruto asked before pointing behind him with his thumb. "Back there. Using one of my personal techniques, I basically froze and sealed Orochimaru's mind and body. He can be resuscitated, but only by me since I'm the only one who knows the release. Not even Inoichi can get inside of Hebi-chan's head now." He explained with a beaming smile, proud of himself. Sarutobi inwardly smiled as well, glad that at least a fraction of the old Naruto still remained, if only slightly.

"Good. And what of the invasion? Apart from the explosion that put a hole in the defensive wall and one or two scattered fights, I didn't see anything else." Sarutobi asked then stated as he looked at Naruto questioningly.

"I had my pets take care of them long before the invasion started. The Oto shinobi are now being held captive in my hive as hosts while the Suna shinobi are being held captive as well, but only for temporary. I'll explain everything later." Naruto explained as he heaved a heavy sigh of exhaustion. "Later, Saru-jiji. I need to rest. I'm beat..."

Sarutobi opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto had already disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Sighing in frustration, Sarutobi released Enma and rubbed the back of his neck while looking up at the clouds.

"I'm too old for this shit..." The old man muttered to himself before going over to the ANBU that were there.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Scratching the back of his neck and yawning, Naruto entered the chamber the three Suna siblings were held captive. Kankuro and Temari were bound against the wall with resin covering the forearms and shins. Gaara was off to the side and entombed in resin with only his head visible and hanging from the ceiling by a chain, a seal placed on his forehead that suppressed the Ichibi and kept the jinchuuriki unconscious.

Seeing that both Temari and Kankuro were passed out as well, Naruto sighed and left the chamber. He had wanted to talk with them for a bit, but due to certain circumstances...

"Feh...Not now, Skittles..." Naruto muttered as a Warrior fell in step beside him, but it wasn't like any of the others. Skittles was justly named for the many splotches of multi-colored paint covering the Xenomorph's obsidian body. Back when Naruto was only about seven or eight and was just starting his training, he had needed to learn to hide from a Xeno before he could pass his stealth training.

In order to do that, the Queen had given him a 'mission' of sorts to stalk a Xeno for three hours without being detected and 'assassinate' that same Xenomorph with paint pellets. Naruto just happened to use special marking pellets filled with unwashable and irremovable paint. Since then, the Xeno Naruto had stalked and 'killed' had been known as Skittles.

Skittles hissed softly and slumped forward, seemingly depressed. Since it had been named Skittles, it had developed a sense of individuality while still remaining the same. It was more of a personality, actually. Skittles was always getting into trouble by messing with the other Xenomorphs such as tripping them and distracting them before jumping on top of them.

Somehow, no matter how pissed off the Xeno was, Skittles always managed to escape unharmed. Naruto was glad that Skittles hasn't messed with any Dragons lately or else they would be screwed. Skittles was also Naruto's partner in crime when it came to pulling pranks on random ANBU teams within the village every once in awhile, which is what Skittles wanted to do at the moment.

"I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm busy...Sorry, Skittles...Not today..." Naruto grumbled as continued to shuffle along the tunnel, hands in his pockets and slouched forward. "Go keep our _guests_ entertained, why don't you?"

Giving a short and soft shriek of excitement, Skittles turned around and ran off in the direction of where the Suna shinobi were being held. Naruto sighed and shook his head at that. He had no idea what he was going to do with that one...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 9 X+X+X

"What? You want me to take this brat with me? Have you gone senile, Sensei?" Jiraiya exclaimed as he pointed at Naruto, who was tinkering with some kind of metal ball. Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples, having already predicted what Jiraiya's reaction would be after hearing about their first encounter with each other.

"No, I have not gone senile and yes, I want you to take Naruto-kun with you." The Sandaime answered in a tone of voice that suggested he felt as if he was talking to a child.

"But-but-but-" Jiraiya stammered. "But he's a menace! He screamed 'Pervert' and kicked me over the wall into the women's side of the hot springs!"

"'Cause you deserved it and you _are_ a pervert, Ero-Sennin." Naruto cut in absently as he focused on the grey metal ball in his hands. It was easily the size of an orange and had all these wierd markings on it. He had found it among the things he had collected from Gatou's vault and it had sparked his curiousity. Since then, Naruto had been trying to figure out what the orb was and what it did. So far, he had nothing.

"Why you-!" Jiraiya growled as he moved to lunge at Naruto, only to get hit in the face with the metal ball. Hitting the ground with his hands covering his face, Jiraiya whined childishly in pain while Naruto caught his metal ball and started messing with it again. Sarutobi could only sigh again at their antics.

X+X+X Three Weeks Later X+X+X

Grumbling angrily to himself, Jiraiya trudged along a few feet ahead of Naruto, who was still messing the metal ball. The white haired man just couldn't find anything that could keep the tailed genin- who was a little over half a foot taller than him- off his back long enough to do some 'research'. He had proposed to teach him ninjutsu techniques of all kinds, but Naruto chose only certain ones and wound up nearly mastering them by the end of the day.

He had even taught him the _Rasengan_, only for Naruto to have it down within _six hours_, for Kami's sake!

Jiraiya whined pitifully as he hung his head in depression. He just couldn't get a break these days. Naruto noticed this and snickered quietly. Oh, how he enjoyed pestering the perverted human. It kept him entertained while they searched for Tsunade, the Slug Princess, to take over as the Godaime Hokage.

Like he had planned, Naruto had managed to patch up the alliance between Konoha and Suna, score himself an arranged marriage with Temari, and...he finally got his cloak back. He was actually wearing it right now, his Xenomorph traits having been hidden while leaving his true height show. Naruto had grown tired of hiding, but he kept his Xeno traits hidden so as not to frighten any civilians he may meet.

"FUCK!" Naruto howled as he chucked the metal ball at a random tree in frustration, only for his eyes to go wide and the blood to drain from his face as the ball bounced right back and struck him square in the face. Knocked off his feet, Naruto landed on his back and started coughing and gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him, the ball landing with a weighty thud beside his head.

A few feet away, Jiraiya witnessed this and started laughing silently due to lack of oxygen from laughing so hard, clutching his sides in pain. That is, until he fell victim to the ball as well. Growling softly as he held his sore face, Naruto walked over and picked up his metal ball before storming off down the path, leaving Jiraiya to whine and bitch about getting hit in the face again.

"Stupid fucking contraption...Has to be some kind of torture device..." Naruto grumbled angrily as he stuffed the ball in a pocket on the inside of his cloak. Eventually, he came upon Tanzaku Town around mid afternoon and decided to familiarize himself with the town along with finding a place to stay. After a few minutes of mapping the place out with _Kage Bunshin_, Naruto located a nice spot just outisde of town to rest, which his clone had marked with its claws before dispelling.

"Ok...Time to get to work..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he tied a strip of black cloth around his head like a blindfold and headed for the nearest bar, already aware of his target's vices; gambling and drinking. To his surprise, upon coming within range of the chosen bar, Naruto felt the presence of a powerful shinobi within said bar. By the feel of the person's chakra, the person was definitely female, early or mid fifties, had near perfect chakra control...

"And she can hold her liquor, too..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he noticed a little under a dozen empty sake bottles strewn about on her table. Beside the first woman was another woman, this one having mid jounin level chakra and being younger in age, early thirties. The younger woman was holding what he believed to be a pig.

"Yo, ladies..." Naruto greeted as he sat down, only to find it necessary to lean to the left in order to dodge an empty sake bottle.

"Piss off!" Tsunade growled as she reached for another empty bottle to chuck at him, her cheeks flushed from the alchohol in her system. As the blonde threw the bottle, aimed right for Naruto's face, he easily caught it and crushed it in his hand.

"Nah...Don't think I will..." Naruto replied cooly as he leaned back in his chair, smirking. While he could just come right out and say he was under orders to retrieve Tsunade for the position of Godaime Hokage, Naruto couldn't pass up a good opportunity to mess with someone.

"You're Tsunade, right? The so-called Slug Princess?" Naruto inquired as he snatched Tsunade's current sake bottle and took a sip from it, leaning to the side slightly as another clay bottle flew by. "I have orders from my leader to retrieve you..."

"And if I am? I highly doubt some brat like you could possibly do anything to me, let alone capture me!" Tsunade barked out at him, oblivious to the fact that the temperature in the room just dropped a couple degrees while Naruto's expression turned cold. Luckily, the female Sannin was save from the coming pain when Jiraiya ran into the bar, huffing and puffing from running for the past few hours.

"Grr! You damn brat!" Jiraiya growled as he lunged at Naruto, fully intent on killing the inhuman hunter for hitting him in the face with that ball again and for leaving him behind. Unfortunately, Jiraiya was struck in the face with the metal sphere yet again while in mid air. Catching the ball and pocketing it, Naruto walked over to the pervert as said pervert held his face, groaning in pain.

"Oi...Ero-Sennin...Get up..." Naruto grumbled as he 'nudged' (read: kicked) Jiraiya in the ribs with his foot while sipping at the sake in his hand.

"Jiraiya? What the hell are you doing here? You know this brat?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and looked at her former teammate quizically, having already purged the alchohol from her system with a quick medical ninjutsu technique. Shizune sat off to the side, clutching Ton-ton to her chest worriedly as she looked between Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the tall and rather hot cloaked person. Naruto hadn't really noticed it, but his cloak was open just enough to show off his muscled abs and broad chest, which was causing quite a distraction for Shizune.

Noticing that Jiraiya was trying to either play dead or fake unconsciousness, Naruto pulled out his metal orb and dropped it on the Sannin's gut, causing the man to bolt up right and start coughing and hacking. Snickering, he retrieved his ball. Glaring heatedly at the teenager, Jiraiya got to his feet and resisted the urge to kill Naruto lest he get hit with that damn ball again...

X+X+X Later That Evening X+X+X

"Impossible..." Tsunade answered as she took another sip of sake. The sun had just dipped below the horizon a few minutes ago, giving way to night. "I decline..."

"Feh...Figures..." Naruto grumbled as he stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "The old hag's probably never commited herself to anything in her life or taken anything seriously. The bitch shouldn't even be a ninja..."

"What did you call me, you little shit?" Tsunade hollered as she charged the black haired teen, fist raised to strike him. When she was within range and lashed out, however, her fist hit some kind of barrier surrounding Naruto before a black projectile shot out from his back and struck her in the gut, launching her back.

"I called you an old hag and a bitch." Naruto calmly replied as he looked over his shoulder at the stunned blonde woman. "You lost your lover and your little brother. So what? You're not getting any sympathy from me. I never had anyone in my life to begin with and I'm still fighting."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tsunade yelled at him while stnading back up, only to gasp and fall to one knee. Naruto smirked at that and turned towards her half way.

"Like it? When you hit me, I diverted the chakra you released and fired what I call a _Yami Mori_ at you." Naruto explained partially. "Basically, it's a chakra projectile, but not just any kind. If I wanted, I could have made the attack more powerful and killed you without a second thought."

Glaring at the teen's back as he walked away, Tsunade stood up again and charged Naruto, fist raised again. This time, when she swung at him, her fist went straight through him and she wound up over extending. Suddenly, she was struck in the back from behind, causing her to stumble forward and fall to the ground.

"You're quite the slow learner, aren't you?" Naruto asked coldly. "Attack me again and I _will_ kill you."

"You should listen to him, Tsunade." Jiraiya informed her seriously. "He defeated Orochimaru and thwarted the bastard's plans to destroy Konoha."

"What?" Shizune gasped as Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. Naruto simply scoffed and walked away, he couldn't stand being around those pesky humans any longer. When he was out of sight, Naruto summoned a pair of five-unit squads of changed ROOT ANBU that he called Ghosts.

Each Ghost was built like most Warriors and had the same six-fingered hands and the same kind of legs as any other Xenomorphs, but that's where the similarities ended. They were unusually a metallic pearl or dull chrome color with black markings where their eyes would be, if they had any. The lacked the usual cylindrical skull that other Xenos had and were completely covered in spike-esque scales or something of the sort. A line of spikes trailed down their spine from between their shoulder blades and down the length of their tail, ending in a jagged and dangerously sharp tail barb.

Ghosts were, by far, the most adept Xenos at close combat and were the only ones capable of ranged combat in his hive. Naruto wasn't quite sure why the ROOT ANBU turned into such forms, but he was quite intrigued by them. They even had limited access to chakra and capable of using a type of chakra attack like his _Yami Mori_, but it was fired from their mouths. He idly wondered if they could possibly use elemental chakra.

Another unique power they had was the ability to camouflage themselves by naturally bending light rays around their bodies by refracting light off of microscopic scales covering their bodies. This made them appear as vague blurs to the naked eye.

They were also very intelligent, but not very knowledgable. Naruto had tested them by taking them and placing them in the less known sections of the tunnels under Konoha, closed off certain tunnels, and had them try to find their way back to Death's Throne. He did this once a week since their 'rebirth' and every time, the Ghosts got through faster and faster, learning from their past mistakes despite the time between runs through the maze.

"From recent reports, the Yaut'ja was last spotted near Fire Country's north west border near Grass Country by Stalker patrols. I want it found and I want it captured alive. I'll be joining you on the hunt to increase the chances of catching it off guard and keeping it from setting off it's suicide bomb." Naruto explained as he sealed his cloak away and let his Xeno traits show. Rolling his shoulder, Naruto cracked his neck and tightened the straps holding his ninjatos on his back.

"Let's move." Naruto ordered as he took off into the forest, the entourage of Xenos trailing close behind him. As he darted through the forest, Naruto's _Yami Ooi_ shimmered momentarily before he turned invisible. He had taken the concept of altering his _Yami Ooi_ to make him invisible just like the cloaking device the Yaut'ja have installed in their armor. It had taken him the whole three weeks he and Jiraiya had been searching for Tsunade, but Naruto was glad it had paid off.

Hours later, Naruto came to a stop at a small forest-lined cliff bordering a savanah, his Xenomorphs hiding in the trees. The savanna before them stetched on for the next ninety-three miles, taking up the remaining territory leading to the border shade by Fire Country and Grass Country. Within the afore mentioned savannah was his quarry, the Predator he had been tracking down all night.

_"Hssss..."_ Hissing softly, Naruto crouched down on all fours and slowly crawled down the cliff face, head first. Following the example of their King, the Ghosts started crawling down the fifty foot high cliff. As they touched ground, Naruto crouched low enough so that he was completely hidden by the tall grass. The Ghosts followed his example, ducking down as they continued on.

Less than an hour later, Naruto detected his prey and silently approached it. From his limited knowledge on them and what he could 'see', this particular Predator- who was sitting on a tree branch in one of the few trees around- was definitely female and not exactly a full-blooded one, either. She only stood at about 5'11", denoting that she was most likely half human and half Yaut'ja since Yaut'ja females tend to be about seven feet tall and males a little over six feet tall.

While a tad unorthodox in Naruto's mind, strong Yaut'ja females were pretty much the 'higher-ups' in their culture, but he saw nothing wrong with it. Even Xenomorphs were led by females- Queens. Clearing such thoughts from his head, Naruto focused on the huntress's arsenal. He idly noticed a coiled whip holstered to her left hip.

Lifting up one corner of his hitai-ate so that his left eye was uncovered, Naruto took a look at the huntress's actual appearance. Her skin was a light shade of caramel tan with dark brown spots like those of the Yaut'ja, her long black hair was styled into similar dreadlocks as those of other Predators, she had full and supple F-cup breasts, a plump and shapely rear, toned legs, and he saw that her face was definitely human when the female removed her mask and set it down beside her.

Then came her attire. She had on a fishnet body suit that stopped a few inches above her knees, a leather thong-esque loincloth, body armor covering her upper back and shoulders while leaving her chest bare, a plasma caster on the back of her left shoulder, gauntlets on both of her forearms with fingerless black gloves on her hands. Her armor was black- as were her gauntlets- and he noticed only her right gauntlet had dual wrist blades on it, her left having no obvious weaponry.

Giving his Ghosts a mental command to quietly surround the huntress, Naruto cautiously approached the tree. Luckily, the tall grass went right up to the trunk. Upon reaching the tree, Naruto reached out hesitantly and quietly dug his claws into the wood. Making sure he had a firm grip, Naruto reached out with his other hand and gripped the tree the same way, only a little higher than before.

Inwardly sighing, Naruto moved closer and reached higher, gripping the wood firmly as he took his left foot off the ground, silently digging the claws on his feet into the wood at about knee height. Slowly and silently climbing up the tree, Naruto crept closer to his prey. Once he was level with the huntress, Naruto silently moved closer.

_Crack!_

Naruto froze as the branch bent slightly under their combined weight, startling the female and causing her to look at him. Hissing dangerously, Naruto lunged at her...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 10 X+X+X

Hissing angrily, Naruto held his bruised jaw, the huntress sporting a new set of claw marks across her lower back. When he had first lunged at her, she had hit him square in the jaw, knocking him off the branch. However, Naruto had used his tail to grip said branch and swing back up to slash the woman across her lower back before the branch gave out and they fell to the ground.

Naruto hissed again, this time to tell his Ghosts to stay back. He wanted to make the bitch pay for what she did to him. The only reason he had felt the punch at all was because he had accidentally released his _Yami Ooi_ while focusing all of his concentration on staying hidden from the female. Now he was paying the price for it with an injured jaw.

The huntress looked at her left gauntlet and growled, said piece of equipment having been smashed by the branch when they fell. The left gauntlet was also the one that contained and triggered the bomb meant to keep their technology out of the hands of other races. Removing it and tossing it away, she activated her plasma cannon and unsheathed her wrist blades, her mask back on her face.

Noticing the plasma cannon swivel around and aim at him, Naruto quickly put his _Yami Ooi_ back up and just in time before a sphere of blue energy smashed into his left shoulder, throwing him onto his back. Scambling onto his hands and feet, Naruto just barely managed to dodge the woman's claws as they stabbed into the earth.

Wrapping his tail around the woman's right arm and neck, Naruto held her in place while grabbing the plasma cannon and turning it upwards before it could fire again, his free hand gripping the huntress's left wrist. Naruto tightened his grip on the woman's neck and squeezed, slowly cutting off her air supply.

She tried to break free, but she slowly grew weaker and weaker until unconsciousness claimed her. When that happened, Naruto let the woman collapse bonelessly before he started removing her armor and weapons. Upon finishing, the woman was left in nothing more than her fishnet body suit, her thong, and her black gloves. Using a thin and strong rope he kept in a scroll, Naruto tied the woman up and slung her over his shoulder after sealing all the huntress's weapons and armor into a scroll.

Glancing at his Ghosts, Naruto took off across the savannah and scurried up the cliff wall, quickly making his way back to Tanzaku Town with his quarry. Making it back in half the time, Naruto stopped on top of a building in Tanzaku and set the woman down, his Ghosts taking up defensive positions along the roof's edge.

Taking the time to look at the woman closely, Naruto guessed the woman to be around eighteen or nineteen years of age. He also noticed that she was still bleeding, her blood being an unusually bright scarlet. Rolling her over onto her stomach, Naruto leaned down and licked the wounds he had inflicted on the woman.

Oddly enough, Naruto had discovered that his saliva had healing properties awhile back when he was hunting for a female to impregnate. He had put a rather deep gash in the woman's thigh, leaving her immobile. While crawling closer to her, Naruto had started drooling slightly not unlike other Xenomorphs, but when it landed on the wound, the damaged flesh started to slowly heal.

Ever since then, Naruto would lick any wounds he put on any females he captures to make sure they survive long enough before impregnating them. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with the woman in front of him, but he knew it would be best if the woman wasn't injured. Once he was finished, Naruto took the time to retract his Xenomorph characteristics and put his cloak back on before turning to his Ghosts.

"I want you all to take this female back to the Hive and restrain her in one of the purgatory cells. She is NOT to be touched by anyone, not even a Facehugger. Those who disobey will be punished severely. Dismissed." Naruto ordered, watching as one of the Ghosts picked the woman up and slung her over its shoulder much like Naruto had done before leaving with the rest of its kin.

Sighing softly, Naruto ran a hand through his hair before heading off to wander the city, oblivious to his watcher. Standing on top of the tallest building in Tanzaku was Jiraiya, watching Naruto through the use of his telescope. Lowering said telescope, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Whatever those things were and whoever the woman was, Jiraiya had to inform the Sandaime as soon as they got back.

He didn't trust the Uzumaki. He and Tsunade may have been close friends of the boy's parents, but Jiraiya knew that the current Naruto wasn't the same boy that he had seen 14 years ago...

X+X+X One week Later X+X+X

Naruto scowled as he spotted Tsunade stumbling out of another bar here in Tanzaku Town. It had been a week since they first found her and Jiraiya had been kissing up to her all week, damn near begging her to become the Godaime Hokage. Naruto scoffed. Pathetic humans, always squabbling over petty things. Stepping into the shadows, Naruto left the area.

"What news do you bring?" Naruto asked as a Stalker approached him just outside of town. The horned beast hissed softly, its lips curled back into a snarl. Closing his eyes in thought, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I see..."

Nodding to the Stalker and dismissing it with a wave of his hand, Naruto hissed, giving the signal for the ten Ghosts he had summoned last week to show themselves. Instantly, the Ghosts canceled out their chameleon-like camouflage and dropped down from the tree branches around him.

"Stalker patrols have just informed me that the Yaut'ja Half-blood we captured last week was not the one that had been reported in Konoha two months ago. In fact, they aren't the only ones either. The few scouting patrols I had sent deep into Earth, Wind, and Lightning Country have reported that evidence of a Yaut'ja presence was in each other the afore mentioned nations. All of them being seperate entities." Naruto explained, the Ghosts giving off hisses and brief shrieks of what could be viewed as shock or hesitance. "I do not like it any more than you do. The one we captured last week was still under going her training, which allowed us to take her prisoner easily. These other Yaut'ja, however, are all veteran hunters from what the patrols said. If you encounter one of them alone, do not engage it in combat. You will surely die. Instead, return to the hive by any means necessary, even if it requires that you show yourself to the human populace."

The hisses and shrieks he recieved were ones of dislike and uncertainty. Hissing right back at them, Naruto fired off a _Yami Mori_ right over their heads, silencing them.

"I do not like it either, but if it means the survival of the Hive, then so be it!" Naruto snarled at the Ghosts, making them flinch and crouch down as low to the ground as possible, trying not to enrage their King any more than he already was. "In addition to the presence of Yaut'ja, ANBU from Iwa are on their way here to assassinate Tsunade to keep her from becoming the Godaime and, if at all possible, Jiraiya. While I would enjoy bathing in my Godparents' blood, I can not allow it to happen. When they arrive tomorrow, we will capture as many of the ANBU alive as possible and imprison them in the Hive. I want to see if it was just a fluke that you Ghosts came to be or if I can make more of you by mutating human shinobi in the cocoons."

Giving a dismissive wave, Naruto turned around and walked away, the Ghosts silently jumping back up into the tree branches and camouflaging themselves. Drawing his ninjato, he swung his blade to the left and unleashed a cresent blade of black chakra. Three trees fell along with a previously concealed shinobi that had just been relieved of his head.

"Tch. A scout." Naruto mumbled as he approached the corpse, noticing the hitai-ate. "Iwa, at that." Grabbing the dead man's head and hitai-ate, he dropped a paper ball the size of a golf ball on the body before walking away. When he was far enough, Naruto flared his chakra slightly. Instantly, a three meter wide sphere of black energy erupted from the paper ball. Five seconds later, the black sphere shrunk until it disappeared, leaving large void the exact same size and shape as the black sphere. The paper ball had contained a seal called _Gakido Bakudan_ (Hungry Ghost Bomb), something Naruto had made based off of notes he found in Danzo's office.

Stepping into the shadows, Naruto disappeared. Sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out into the night and wandered around Tanzaku Town again, having nothing to do at the moment and not in need of rest. Just then, inspiration struck him.

"_Kuchiyose_." Naruto muttered as he performed the needed handseals and pressed his hand to the wall of the alley he was in. In a cloud of smoke, Skittles appeared. Pulling out a handful of pellets from his cloak, Naruto grinned darkly while Skittles looked like he was smiling deviously.

"Let's make some chaos..." Tossing some to his partner in crime, Naruto and Skittles took off into the shadows, not a single plan they thought up being legal.

X+X+X Next Day X+X+X

By morning, every single building in Tanzaku had at least one paint splat on its walls. Not to mention, Jiraiya having been strung up by his feet in the middle of Tanzaku's town square wearing nothing other than his boxers with paint splotches all over him from various paint pellets. After taking several hundred pictures, Naruto left the sleeping man in the square and dismissed Skittles.

However, now was no longer a time of fiendish acts of entertainment...

_"Hssss..."_ Naruto hissed softly as he slowly climbed down the tree- face down- and moved closer to the sleeping Iwa shinobi that was leaning against the tree trunk. Wrapping his tail around a thick branch, Naruto reached down and pulled the man into a headlock with one hand over the man's mouth. His eyes snapped open, but before he could try to scream, Naruto squeezed hard enough to cut off his oxygen and constrict his vocal cords in order to keep the man from screaming.

Once the man passed out, Naruto dragged the man up into the tree and tied him up before placing a chakra suppression seal on his back. His ten Ghosts were doing the same with ten of the twenty five sleeping Iwa ANBU. Moving to another Iwa-nin, Naruto choked the man into unconsciousness, one hand over the man's mouth.

Tying up their quarry and moving onto another, his Ghosts followed his example and continued to incapacitate one Iwa shinobi after another and tie them up until they were all captured. Summoning a score of Warriors, Naruto had each of them take an Iwa shinobi before returning to the Hiva and putting the men in cocoons. Once they left, Naruto sent all but one of his Ghosts back to the Hive.

"Jiraiya is suspicious of me and will no doubt 'taddle' on me to the Sandaime, who already knows of the Hive's existence." Naruto quietly started to explain to the Ghost he had stay behind as he and the afore mentioned white beast started walking back to Tanzaku Town. "In order to keep the man off my back, I'm taking you with me to send the man a clear message not to mess with me. Plus, it is a good way to introduce you and the Hive to Tsunade in case she decides to become the Godaime."

Hissing softly in acknowledgement, the Ghost fell in step beside its King, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible so as not to cause a mass panic among Tanzaku Town's civilian populace. A few minutes later, Naruto entered the hotel room that Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune had been sharing. Why? He had no idea, but then again, Naruto didn't really care.

Taking off his cloak and tossing it over the back of the couch, Naruto let his Xeno traits show and laid down on his stomach on the couch, his Ghost having decided to climb up the wall and cling to the ceiling above him before camouflaging itself. Naruto sighed quietly at that. Like the saying goes, old habits die hard.

"Oi..." Naruto mumbled to the Ghost. "Don't hide yourself, it'll just make it worse when you finally show yourself."

Silently obeying, the Ghost disabled its chameleon-like camouflage. Not even a minute later, Shizune entered the room and sat down on the couch across from Naruto, her legs folded under her and a cup of fresh black coffe in her hands. Her eyes closed, she took a sip of coffee and slowly opened her eyes, not having noticed Naruto. Jumping slightly in surprise and placing a hand on her chest, Shizune took a moment to calm down before glaring at Naruto.

"D-Damn it, Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" The dark haired apprentice hissed at him, her voice low so as not to disturb her passed out Master, who was in the next room and would soon suffer from a hangover once she woke up. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, a bit curious as to how the young woman hadn't noticed his tail, dorsal tubes, or his pet that was being unusually still.

"Eep!"

Ok, never mind...

"Shizune, calm down..." Naruto calmly told her, not moving from his place. "The creature that is on the ceiling is just one of my summons and the black things on my back are things from my kekkai genkai."

"O-Oh..." Shizune stuttered, trying to make herself look as small as possible, her eyes glued to Naruto's Ghost. "O-Ok..."

"Kekkai Genkai? I don't remember you having one, Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya asked coldly as he entered the room via a window, the paint having disappeared from his body and having fully dressed. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that. He had used the same marker pellets on Jiraiya that he had used on Skittles, yet the perverted bastard does the impossible and washes off the paint?

"Oh? And how would you know if I did or didn't have one?" Naruto asked back.

"Because I knew your parents and-" Jiraiya shut up right there, eyes wide in shock. Naruto just grinned viciously and lunged forward pinning Jiraiya to the wall.

"Got'cha!" Naruto hissed. "I already knew that you knew my parents and yes, I know who they were. I know you and Tsunade were chosen as my Godparents, yet you both shirked your duties and dishonored my parents by leaving me to rot in Konoha." Tossing the shell-shocked man to the floor, Naruto snarled and placed his foot on Jiraiya's throat.

"Now do you understand why I despite your very presence, _Godfather_?" The enraged Xenomorph King spat out venomously. Taking his foot off of the man's throat and returning to his place on the couch, Naruto glared at the man. Jiraiya got up and moved towards Naruto, but a hiss from the ceiling warned him before a white six clawed appendage lashed out at him. Ducking under the swipe, Jiraiya looked up to see one of the white eye-less creatures he had seen with Naruto a little more than a week ago.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade growled as she entered the room, holding her head in pain as she glared at everyone. "And what the hell is that thing?"

"That _thing_, as you put it, is one my summons and a damn powerful one, at that." Naruto growled at the woman, not wanting to deal with this. The Ghost hissed softly and Naruto hissed back before speaking to the creature via the telepathic link he shared with it and all other Xenomorphs.

_"No, I didn't expect them to piss me off so soon! If I did, I wouldn't have bothered with this in the first place!"_ Naruto snapped at the Xeno, causing it to flinch slightly and press itself as close to the ceiling as possible in submission. Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed the interaction between the two, but did not understand it.

"Now, as to my kekkai genkai..." Naruto growled, his rage nearly taking control. "It is something I earned. I gained it by performing a ritual known only by the leader of my summons. It is much like your Sage Mode, Jiraiya, but it doesn't require any special things such as nature chakra to activate. In fact, I'm currently in 'Sage Mode', if you will, and I can stay in this form for the rest of my life if I so choose to do so, which I just might."

"And why is that, Naruto-san?" Shizune asked curiously, a bit hesitant due to Naruto's obvious irritation. Naruto glanced at her.

"Because I have been put through Hell several times over by the people of Konoha. Up until I went into hiding and lived with my summons at the age of six, I had experienced at least one beating a day as far back as I can remember. To be honest, I am no longer human and I am damn proud of it. I have come to hate humans just as much as humans hate me." Naruto explained, telling a little more than he really wanted to, but could do nothing about it now that he had already said it. "Now leave me alone. I can not stand the presence of my unworthy and dishonest _Godparents_ any longer and I do not think I can keep myself from killing either of them if I stay."

Upon saying that, Naruto stood up and grabbed his cloak before moving to the door, his Ghost dropping from the ceiling and following him. Not even bothering to hide his features anymore, Naruto sealed his cloak away and stopped at the door for a moment.

"I'm heading back to Konoha. Do not expect me to wait for you to catch up." Naruto growled without looking back before walking away, the door closing behind him. Jiraiya ran to the door and threw it open, only to find that Naruto and his Ghost were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even sense them, but then again, he wasn't a sensor-type.

In all actuality, Naruto had jumped to the roof of the hotel and suppressed his chakra while using his _Yami Ooi_ to turn invisible, his Ghost also camouflaging itself. Scoffing quietly at the man's idocy, Naruto turned away before running and leaping to the next rooftop and then the next one after that. The Ghost followed close behind him, choosing to remain silent so as not to draw his King'a wrath onto itself.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 11 X+X+X

Sighing to himself, Naruto left the Sandaime's office after having just handed in his report. And then being lectured about completing missions. Seriously, if the Sandaime was just as fucked up in the head as he was, Naruto knew the man would be no better after being around your Godparents when they virtually cared nothing for you. He had been back for three days, purposely going out of his way to avoid going to the Hokage Tower and the ANBU teams the Sandaime had sent out after him the past three days.

Now, on to current matters. The Civilian Council was bitching at the Sandaime to have Naruto executed for ruining 'Uchiha-sama's' shinobi career. The Shinobi Council congratulated him on his skills and on defeating the Snake Sannin while promoting him to chuunin rank said achievements. The Sandaime's former teammates and advisors then tried to recall said promotion on grounds of assaulting and crippling a comrade (Sasuke). Their attempt was then shot down by Naruto when he- quite literally at one point- threw the Chuunin Exam Rule Book at them.

Apart from that, Naruto was then married to Temari, which was rather quiet affair witnessed only by the Sandaime and the man's two advisors. Really, all he and Temari did was sign a few papers that showed they were now legally married. She was already moving in to Naruto's apartment, which he rarely used for the past few years. At most, Naruto had only used it as a personal study whenever he was having trouble working out how certain ninjutsu techniques or seals functioned.

Stepping out of a shadow on the floor of his apartment, Naruto walked over to the door and entered his apartment. Despite owning the entire building after buying it with the money taken from people he had taken prisoner to host Xenos throughout the past, Naruto combined all of the apartments on the third floor- out of nine- into one single home, which he usually addressed as his house despite it being a collection of remodeled apartments. The building itself was located at the edge of the forest on top of the Hokage Mountain looking out over all of Konoha, isolated from the rest of the village.

The first floor was absolutely riddled with hundreds of traps Naruto had placed as was the second floor. The walls had been redone with a layer of Garo Iwa beneath the stone on the outside. Even then, the regular stone on the outside had been reinforced and strengthened with hundreds and hundreds of seals while all of the windows on all of the floors except the third floor. The fourth floor was Naruto's personal study/lirbrary, the fifth through the seventh floors had been turned into 'nests' that contained several dozen cocoons meant to convert humans into Ghosts- his theory having been proven correct by the Iwa ANBU, while the ceiling/floor dividing the eighth and nineth floors was removed and the two floors made into one. The eighth/nineth floor was Naruto's personal labratory and mating chambers for when he captures human females to increase his Hive's numbers.

Now that he thought about it, he would have to visit his Branch Hive soon and start working on expanding his reach across the Elemental Countries...

"Hm?" Naruto hummed as he noticed something. His pl- no, _their_ place was...clean. Usually there were numerous notes and files strewn about the floor and furniture, but every last paper was neatly placed in file boxes and piled up in a corner. Naruto could only assume that they were all organized. Taking his cloak off and hanging it up next to the door, Naruto searched through the house for his wife, Temari. Mentally pausing, Naruto repeated the word in his mind. He had always addressed his lovers as mates and his mind was more instinctual and primal, so the term 'wife' was still foreign to him.

He had never even thought of one day having a wife or being married, but here he was...

The floor was covered in black carpet, the walls and ceiling painted black. The kitchen and two bathrooms- one being the master bathroom and the other being a guest bathroom- had light grey tile floors. The living room contained two L-shaped dark grey couches framing the back half of the room farthest from the door with a normal dark grey couch facing towards the two angular couches. In the middle was a solid black crystal table, a crystal chandalier hanging over the table, a similar crystal table in the dining room with six masterly crafted dark grey wooden chairs, and...

Naruto smiled softly as he came upon his flaxen haired wife, who was sleeping peacefully on _their_ queen size platform bed. Like the rest of the home, the floors were covered in thick black carpet, the walls and ceiling were painted pitch black, and the room had a pair of glass french doors on one wall that led out to the rather sizeable balcony- which used to be a two-bedroom apartment before he tore the whole thing out and built the balcony in its place with some pillars supporting the section of the fourth floor above it.

The bed, which was made of wood painted dark grey, had light grey sheets and black covers, the pillows being light grey as well. Temari, who was sleeping quite soundly despite it only being around mid-afternoon, was wearing a thin lavender silk kimono with dark purple rose designs on it, her hair having been left undone. From the looks of it, Naruto figured she had spent all day cleaning the house and tired herself out before taking a shower, only to fall asleep on the bed not long after.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Naruto placed his hitai-ate on the nightstand next to the bed before brushing a few strands of pale blonde hair out of Temari's face. He idly noticed that she was wearing only pair of black lace panties under the kimono while leaving her full D-cup breasts uncovered, save for the kimono.

Sliding one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, Naruto gently lifted her up and placed her in his lap as he climbed onto the bed before leaning against the headboard. Placing Temari between his legs with her back against his chest, Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman's slim waist and held her close while resting his head against the top of Temari's.

While he wasn't tired, he might as well make himself comfortable and relax for the time being. He didn't have anything glaringly important to take care of at the moment and he didn't expect to be either for the next few days.

X+X+X Three Hours Later X+X+X

"Mm..." Temari squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the last rays of the setting sun as she buried her face against the unusually firm, yet warm and comfortable pillow. Despite being disturbed by the sun, Temari soon fell back asleep once the sun had dipped below the horizon.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the normally headstrong and independant woman looking so peaceful and fragile- not to mention small- as she continued to lean against him. He knew Haku and Kira were worried probably a bit worried about him since he hadn't visited them recently, but they also knew that he was usually busy.

Just then, the door to the room opened and a familiar woman quietly entered the room. Yugito smiled at Naruto and he smiled back as she sauntered over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. She had changed much over the past couple months.

Like Haku and Kira, Yugito had performed the ritual, but unlike them, she hadn't been given the Queen's blood. It had actually been _her_ choice in the matter. When Naruto had given her the choice to join him, to free her of the fear of being sexually assaulted again by her very own 'comrades', Yugito had agreed to join him. Pleased with her answer, Naruto explained to her about the ritual and the types of Xenomorph blood that came with it.

Initially, Yugito was hesitant on which kind she wanted for the ritual. While she wanted to have a family one day, she didn't want the Queen's blood if she would get pregnant- especially so after being told how big she would most likely get- every time she made love. So, to please the young woman, Naruto did something he never thought of before. He mixed blood types, in secret of course.

While he respected Yugito's decision not to use any Queen's blood, Naruto still wanted to make sure she could become pregnant. Because of that, Naruto mixed a touch of Queen blood and Empress blood along with a good amount of Ghost blood. He was curious as to how Empress and Queen blood would react with each other while the Ghost blood was to ensure Yugito's undying loyalty to him.

The result was not so different than Haku's or his own, but Yugito now had the ability to choose when and how pregnant she would become along with what she gave birth to. For example, if she wanted to have a normal family that would look relatively like them, Yugito could do so and even decide how many children she wanted, but she had been adament when she told him she wanted no more than three kids at a time. She knew how painful it was in child-birth from talking with a few of the older kunoichi mothers while back in Kumo before the Chuunin Exams.

Anyways, if she wanted to help Naruto further increase the number of Xenomorphs in his Hive, Yugito could do so and chose the approximate number of Xenos she would birth. In addition to that, Yugito could even lay the same meter tall _eggs_ (though limited in quantity) as the Queen! A week after the preliminaries ended, which was when Yugito had performed the ritual, Naruto had mated with her after telling her to try concentrating on Xenomorph eggs and not to worry about the number of them, explaining that he wanted to try and see if it affected her reproductive boundries.

Within three days after they mated, Yugito's womb was steadily growing. By then end of five weeks, Yugito laid a total of twenty-three eggs. They were no different than those laid by a Queen, all the way down to the embryo carried by the Facehugger in each of the eggs. Since then, Naruto had left alone the matter about impregnating her, but that didn't stop the pair from mating regularly or simply spending time together. Yugito, however, would often allow herself to become pregnant with a single Xenomorph each time that would be born within a couple hours.

Yugito now stood at 5'10" with waist-length _white_ hair, the same black eyes as Naruto and Haku, black fang markings on her cheeks, sharp fang-like canine teeth, pointed ears, dense and compact muscles that gave her a trim and lithe figure, and a lightly tanned skin complexion. Her spine was covered in black scale-like armor plates and she lacked the dorsal tubes that Naruto and Haku had. In fact, her Xenomorph traits were more alligned with Ghosts, which was made obviously by the four spiked scales that took the place of the dorsal tubes and the spikes that trailed down her spine and to the tip of her tail, ending in the same jagged spike as other Ghosts.

Her breasts were large HH-cups heavy with milk. She had hips that were wider than Haku's, her rear was a little meatier and firmer than Haku's as well, her thighs were plump and firm, her waist was slim, and her lips were full and juicy. She wore only a pair of black and dark grey camouflage pants like Naruto's that hung loose on her hips, a specially made black leather tube top corset that pushed her breasts up to make them appear fuller and plumper while leaving every last bit of cleavage visible, and a pair of black fingerless elbow-length gloves. Like Naruto and Haku, she did not feel comfortable with footwear and opted to go barefoot.

Smiling warmly, Naruto reached over and cupped Yugito's cheek, who gave a soft mewling sound in contentment and leaned into his hand as she closed her eyes. Kissing his palm gently, Yugito opened an eye and looked at Temari.

"So this is Temari-san?" Yugito asked quietly, getting a nod from her King. "Do you think she'll accept our..._lifestyle_?"

"I believe a little...persuasion...will be needed, but yes, I think she will come to accept it in the end." Naruto replied quietly, knowing Temari was still asleep and not pretending. It was one of the perks of being a Xenomorph half-breed. Moving out from behind the blonde woman, Naruto gently lowered her down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her to keep the woman warm before he stood up with Yugito. After writing a quick note saying he had stopped by that afternoon and left not long after to train and probably won't be back until tomorrow morning or afternoon, Naruto left with his white haired lover.

Wrapping an arm around Yugito's waist, Naruto pulled the woman close as she wrapped her own arm around his waist. She moaned softly and leaned against him when he gave her rear a healthy squeeze. She squeaked softly when he pinched her butt, prompting her to thump her fist on his chest playfully as they stepped out of Naruto's home and made their way up to the top floor, flirting and teasing each other constantly along the way.

Once they reached their destination, Yugito jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, rubbing against him as she sucked hard on his neck and dragged her nails down his chest. Growling softly in pleasure, Naruto gripped Yugito's butt with both hands, groping firmly as he laid down on top of her on one of the five beds in the room. Yugito moaned and released Naruto's neck as he started grinding against her, a dark hickey having been left on the side of his neck.

"Mmm...M-Master...Please..." Yugito moaned deeply as she rubbed against him even more. Naruto seemingly ignored her begging moans as he sucked on the exposed flesh of Yugito's left breast, soon leaving a very dark hickey. Yugito moaned even louder as she leaned her head back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as waves of pleasure washed over her repeatedly.

She knew it was going to be a _very_ long night...not that she was complaining...

X+X+X+X+X+X

Moaning softly as she snuggled against Naruto's side, Yugito nuzzled his chest in her sleep, her tail wound around her King's leg. Naruto smirked as he felt the woman's bloated stomach press against him, causing Yugito to groan softly. She had gotten a little carried away with sucking on him and eventually over-stuffed herself until her stomach was the size of a basketball, her womb having been filled with just as much of his seed.

_'Such a horny little minx...'_ Naruto mused as he looked down at the woman and kissed the top of her head, causing Yugito to moan softly and snuggle closer, smiling softly. He didn't need to worry about her birthing an egg or a Xeno since Yugito had told him she wanted to keep going as long as possible without stopping.

She proved that she was truly worthy of being his mate last night...

They hadn't stopped until just a couple hours ago, which was when Yugito had finally passed out...

Smirking more at that, Naruto knew he had chosen well with the woman snuggled against his side. Brushing some hair out of Yugito's face, Naruto retracted the claw on his index finger and placed said finger tip against Yugito's lips. Instinctively, she parted her lips and pulled the appendage into her mouth with her tongue, sucking gently. Chuckling silently, Naruto leaned his head back down on the pillow and relaxed.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 12 X+X+X

Glancing over the map set out on the metal table before him in his labratory, Naruto fiddled with the metal ball, idly pondering it's purpose. The map showed all of the Elemental Countries with a transparent map set on top of it that showed where each of his hives were, only two being active. Naruto sighed as he took notice of how short his reach was.

The Branch Hive in Wave was steadily growing thanks to the Empress, the hive spanning across every one of the islands that made up Wave. The Main Hive here in Konoha was contained within the village's walls with a portion of it being in the Hokage Mountain, the elevator shaft in his home having been converted into an access tunnel for his Ghosts to head straight to the Main Hive.

He may have 'eyes' in other countries, but Naruto barely had control over half of Fire Country; most that control revolved around Konoha and the south eastern coast near Wave Country. Honestly, Naruto could completely conquer Fire Country and possibly the smaller countries along the border, but it would cost dearly and it would only draw the attention of the other shinobi settlements. That alone would spark a war between man and alien.

"Any trouble in Wave?" Naruto asked out loud, already aware of the presence hidden in the shadows behind him.

"...Warriors and several eggs have been going missing..." The person replied, his voice grave and emotionless. "...Almost 5% of the hive has disappeared in the past four days..."

"What?" Naruto snarled as batted away the metal sphere, said object ricocheting off of the wall. "What the hell do you mean they 'disappeared'? Warriors and eggs don't just vanish into thin air, damn it!"

"...We believe Danzo is behind this..." The person replied, his tone unchanging. The name alone was enough to set Naruto off. Slamming his fist down on top of the table, the metal buckling under his might.

"Fuck!" Naruto snarled as he kicked the ruined table away from him. The Cursed Seal on his chest flared momentarily before black tribal wave designs started spreading across his body. "Do we have _ANY_ information on that bastard's location?"

"...Stalkers have noted an increase in activity near the Dark Lands..." The voice answered. "...We are not sure if Danzo is there..." The voice paused, almost as if contemplating something. "...but We strongly suspect he has operations going on out there..."

"Grrrr..." Naruto growled quietly as clenched his fists, his tail swinging angrily. The Dark Lands! Of all the places he could go, Danzo had to go to the _Dark Lands_? The man was a fool to go there. Not even Naruto was foolish enough to just go strolling through the Dark Lands. Unnoticed by either Naruto or the other person in the room, the markings on the orb started glowing a faint red before the markings vanished all together.

"Ready the Hive and..." Naruto paused mid-order, debating whether the pros outweighted the cons in terms of taking _them_ with him. No, he couldn't tip his hand just yet, no matter how furious he is with the man. "Just ready the Hive! We make our move in four days!"

"...As you command, Our King..." The voice answered back before the owner of said voice vanished from his place in the shadows. Unconsciously, Naruto extended his hand in front of him, palm down. Instantly, the metal orb shot to his hand. Gripping it tightly, Naruto looked at the orb and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"That's new..." Naruto mumbled, his anger momentarily forgotten as he noticed the lack of markings on it and the fact his hand had acted of its own accord, summoning the orb to it. Dismissing it for now, Naruto pocketed the orb and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, Naruto looked down at the slumbering Yugito a few meters below the suspended catwalks that took the place of the nineth floor, his labratory.

They had spent another night together, but not as long as the many nights before. It was more of a night of love and passion, not of lust and carnal hunger like it usually is. Rare for the two of them, but that only made it all the sweeter for them. Smiling softly at the memory, Naruto went down to his home to spend some time with Temari.

It had been two weeks since he and Temari had first been married and the blonde woman having moved in with him. While a bit rough at first, their relationship has smoothed out a little. They had spent the first day together getting to know each other better while the rest of the first week was spent getting used to their new way of living. The second week went by without any serious problems other than mild complaints about menial things that were solved within minutes.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Temari greeted as she looked up from the scoll on wind manipulation she was reading. She was wearing her usual lavender skirt and top with a fishnet body suit underneath and was currently lounging on one of the couches.

"Hey..." Naruto greeted back tiredly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Temari looked curious at his tone and moved to question him about it, but kept quiet. A few days after they started living together, Naruto had told her that it was him that had her, her brothers, and the rest of Suna's shinobi involved in the invasion captured. He had also explained to her that the creatures that had captured them were part of his hive. He wouldn't tell her much more than that no matter how much she questioned him about it, so Temari left it at that.

"I'm going to be requesting a few weeks off from the Sandaime tomorrow for a trip out of the village. I just wanted to let you know." Naruto mentioned as he glanced at Temari, who looked back at him with a cocked eye brow.

"Business or pleasure?" Temari asked, referring to Naruto's hive as 'business'. Naruto scratched his cheek in thought, already knowing why she was asking.

"Both, I guess, but I'll be busy most of the time." Naruto told her calmly as he sighed softly and closed his eyes. He heard the slight rustle of parchment as Temari rolled her scroll up before she moved over to where he was and sat down on the couch beside his head, which she then placed in her lap. Cracking an eye open, Naruto raised an eye in curiousity. Temari just giggled slightly at his look and smiled.

"What? Can't a wife spend some time with her husband?" Temari asked rhetorically, causing Naruto to smirk slightly and close his eye again, relaxing. He mewled softly when Temari cupped his cheek with one hand and stroked his hair back. Temari smiled at his reaction.

Despite his semi-happy mood, Naruto was still seething on the inside, already planning his first series of moves against Danzo. The man had escaped him once before, but he won't get away a second time. Naruto was inwardly angry with himself as well for not giving chase that night, believing Danzo wouldn't live through the night with his injuries. He won't make the same mistake twice...

Especially when Naruto had the home field advantage in the Dark Lands...

But for now, Naruto felt it was about time that he just relaxed for once and forgot about the world around him...

X+X+X Two Days Later X+X+X

"So where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked as she leaned against Naruto's side, her head resting on his shoulder. While they may not have an intimate or romantic relationship, Temari had made it clear to Naruto that she wanted to at least give it a try. If not for each other, than for the betterment of the alliance between their respective villages. Because of that, she would occasionally snuggle up against him at night or hold his hand when they were out in public or simply lean against him like they are now.

As to why she was with Naruto, Temari had spent an hour asking him if she could go, not even caring where they were going. She had been cooped up in that building for nearly two weeks, despite being able to leave the house, since she had nothing to actually do.

"Sea Country is the first stop, but we'll only be there for about a day to rest and gather supplies. I have important business to attend to in different lands." Naruto explained as he wrapped an arm around Temari's shoulders, who smiled softly and snuggled closer. Their mode of transportation wasn't anything normal, by any means. Usually, shinobi traveled by tree jumping in Fire Country while civilians walked or went by horse-drawn carriage if they were rich enough.

Naruto and Temari were traveling via Dracus, a massive draconic Xenomorph. While massive and imposing, the flying Xenomorph was the only one of its caste and as such, Naruto had named it Dracus. Less than three weeks ago, one of Naruto's 'sleeper' hives- small groups of Stalkers sent into other countries with a handful of eggs- in the north western mountain ranges of Earth Country had stumbled upon a single dragon, a being long thought extinct. The Stalkers had tracked down where it's den was before hiding an egg in the beast's cave. Less than twenty hours later, the young winged Xeno flew out of the cave and in search of food and shelter.

Being roughly three hundred feet long from 'nose' to the tip of it's tail with a three hundred fifty foot wing span, Dracus was by far the biggest Xenomorph in the hive. Dracus was also far more heavily armored than any other Xenomorph and far smarter than most others as well. Unfortunately, Dracus didn't have any unique abilities apart from being able to fly, but even that wasn't so unique because of the Banshees.

Dracus currently had a special harness strapped to its upper back and shoulders that allowed Naruto and Temari to sit comfortably during their travels on the great winged beast.

"What kind of business?" Temari asked curiously, deciding to push her luck a little in trying to figure out what her husband did apart from his shinobi career. Naruto smirked, knowing what Temari was trying to do. His smirk then died when he remembered what a certain cripple had been doing to his Branch Hive in Wave Country.

"A rat that refuses to die has been stealing from me. I plan on exterminating that rat and his kin." Naruto growled quietly, his dark hair dancing in the wind as Dracus flew above the clouds to avoid being seen by the people below.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. There's no point in upsetting yourself." Temari whispered softly in his ear as she sat up and pulled Naruto close, resting his head on her shoulder. Sighing softly, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against his flaxen haired wife, calming down slightly. It just upset him knowing that someone was interferring with his plans and stealing Warriors from his hive.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"Stay close to Dracus. I don't know much about this land myself, so we have to be careful." Naruto told Temari as he removed his cloak and sealed it away. They were currently hiding in a large crater on the north western coast of the Dark Lands, a place where the ground was black rock and ashen dust, craters peppering a majority of the uninhabited terrain, and caves riddling the subterranean section.

Temari nodded, looking around nervously. She had heard stories about the Dark Lands when she was a child, none of them good. They mostly consisted of mysterious disappearances, deaths of unknown causes, and many other things. The only story she could confirm right now was that the place was forever veiled in darkness due to thick cloud coverage despite it being around noon.

At first, Temari was just as scared as any other seven year old, but as she grew older, she grew out of her fear for this place. Now, however, those old childish fears were coming back to haunt her...

"Eep!" Temari squealed as she latched onto Naruto's arm, burying her face against his shoulder. Staring at her in confusion, Naruto hesitantly wrapped an arm around her.

"What is it, Temari?" He asked, prompting Temari to mumble something into his shoulder. "What was that?"

"Something crawled over my foot..." The blonde mumbled. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw a few small lizard-like creatures scurrying across the ground. They were dark grey with course scales that made them blend in perfectly with the rocky terrain. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them, his suspicioun growing. And he had good reason to be.

"Relax, Temari. It was just your imagination." Naruto lied as he calmed his wife down. "No, just stay here with Dracus. You'll be safe with it."

Nodding against Naruto's shoulder, Temari reluctantly let go and went back to Dracus before climbing back into the harness on the massive creature's back and shoulders. Pausing a moment, Naruto summoned two dozen Ghosts and a handful of Banshees. As the smoke cleared, Naruto took a moment to reveal his Xenomorph traits.

"Let's move..." Naruto ordered quietly as he took off into the darkness, his Ghosts following him on foot while the Banshees took to the skies. As he and his Ghosts camouflaged themselves, the black figures of the Banshees blended in perfectly with the dark sky.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this place...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 13 X+X+X

Naruto didn't like this. It was too quiet. Slowing down, he came to a stop at a cliff over looking a large open valley of stone and rock dust. Pulling out a map, Naruto glanced over it to try and figure out where they were, but it was difficult to tell when there were no outstanding land marks, compasses didn't work, and the map he had was vague and not well-made.

Even then, he didn't have a pin-point location on Danzo and his Banshees weren't having much luck scouting the Dark Lands since everything looked just about the same for miles and miles. Plus, him and his Ghosts- when they weren't cloaked- stuck out like blood on snow.

"Fuck..." Naruto hissed to himself. He knew he should have spent more time scouting the area first before searching for Danzo. Just as he put the map away, something happened...

One of his Ghosts shrieked in pain as it was suddenly pounced upon. Standing on it's back was some kind of wolf that was covered in stone-like 'hairs' or scales, its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Over a dozen more stood on the rocks around them.

The one standing on top of the Ghost bit into its neck, only roar in pain as the Xenomorph's acidic blood sprayed it in the face and inside of its mouth. As it backed away and started rubbing its face on the ground in a futile attempt to get rid of the blood, Naruto charged the beast and pounced on its back, digging his claws into its hide as he speared his tail into the creature's left flank. Bucking, the creature tried to knock Naruto off, but it only succeeded in enraging the young man.

Racking his claws down the creature's sides and back, Naruto tore into it furiously before biting down on the creature's newly exposed spine, crushing the bone in his jaws. Giving a strangled yowl of pain, the beast crumpled like a wet cardboard box under him. Looking up at the other similar creatures with a bloodied maw, Naruto snarled along with his Ghosts as they dared the beasts to attack them.

Roaring in outrage, the beasts attacked them, but the advantage of surprise was now gone. Within minutes, the creatures were killed with only two Ghosts having been lost, the first death included. As the skirmish came to an end, the Banshees swooped down and landed, hissing as they neared to the corpses of the unknown creatures.

"Tch...Fucking predatory beasts..." Naruto grumbled as he approached one and grabbed it by the neck, lifting it up to examine it a bit closer. "If there are predators, there is prey and if there is prey, then this place isn't as deserted as I first thought."

He then approached the corpse of the Ghost that had been pounced on in the beginning. From the bite marks in its neck, Naruto figured their teeth to be deathly sharp that could no doubt scratch even a Dragon Xenos thick hide and their jaws to be strong enough to crush stone. Their claws were sharp and rather long, most likely to let them grip the rocky terrain and prey better.

"Stay alert." Naruto hissed at his group of Xenomorphs. "We're not alone."

Acknowledging his warning with quiet hisses and shrieks, the Banshees took off into the sky again as Naruto and his Ghosts continued on their journey. For hours, they stalked through the barren lands and searched for Danzo's location. After nearly twelve hours straight, Naruto and his Xenomorphs chose one of the smaller caves that didn't extend past the surface.

The Ghosts took their places along the walls while the Banshees clung to the ceiling with their hook-like talons before hanging from their feet and wrapped their wings around them much like roosting bats, something Naruto filed away for later as he himself went to the very back of the cave and dug out a pit for himself. Before he could rest, however, Naruto decided to take an extra precaution just in case any other predatory animal in the region chose to drop by for an unwanted visit..

_"Doton: Doryuu Heki_." Naruto stated calmly and quietly as he placed his hands on the ground before the earth outside of the cave entrance rose up to seal off the cave. Nodding stiffly in approval of the technique, Naruto turned around and went back to his pit. Crawling in and curling up into a ball, Naruto wrapped his tail around him and closed his eyes. Neither he nor his chosen Xenomorphs had rested properly in the past two days.

He just hoped Temari was alright...

X+X+X Two Days Later X+X+X

Clawing at the fallen rubble, Naruto and his Ghosts quickly started digging. They had finally found a tunnel that was man made and Naruto recognized it as the same kind that Danzo had in his base in Konoha. However, just to be safe, Naruto had sent a _Kage Bunshin_ to check for traps. The clone had barely made it five feet before explosive tags detonated and caved in the tunnel entrance.

"Take to the skies! Search for anyone that may try to escape and capture them alive! GO!" Naruto ordered the Banshees, who quickly took off to carry out their King's orders. After a couple more minutes of digging, Naruto found it futile. hissing furiously, he had his Ghosts step back before he charged a large amount of chakra into his right forearm, which was engulfed in black shadowy smoke.

"_Yami Yadama (Dark Missile)_!" Naruto snarled as he fired the projectile, which bore through the rubble and shot down the tunnel, dissolving any traps it made contact with. After firing it, Naruto sped down the tunnel in his technique's wake, his Ghosts following him closely. Within minutes, they swarmed into a large stone chamber that sported a sizable crater in the wall opposite to the tunnel.

"Ah...Uzumaki...I see you've found my hideout yet again." A familiar voice taunted from the shadows. Snarling in rage, Naruto spun on his heel and fired off a _Yami Mori_ at the source. Batting it aside with his cane, Danzo stepped out of the shadows partially.

"Danzo..." Naruto hissed, snarling in anger. Just as he was about to charge the cripple and slay him, Danzo flipped open the top of his cane's handle, revealing a button, before thumping the end of his cane on the ground. A moment later, the wall behind Danzo slowly slid down into the ground, revealing the unconscious Temari bound with rope and Dracus chained in the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Uzumaki." Danzo warned as his last two ROOT Commanders dropped down beside him; Torune and Fu. Naruto recognized them since they were the only ones left alive apart from a nameless med-nin that wasn't in the room at the moment. Clenching his fists in anger, Naruto started pacing back and forth, his eyes locked on Danzo.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You stole Warriors and eggs from my Hive!" Naruto bellowed as his tail flailed around in explosive anger.

"You destroyed my ROOT and nearly killed me." Danzo answered back in a cold manner. "I think we broke even."

Roaring in anger, Naruto smashed his fists on the ground, shattering several meters of stone radiating out from the point of impact. Torune and Fu tensed, truly surprised by Naruto's show of immense strength. Fu, who was a sensor, hadn't detected a hint of chakra used in the attack, which worried the man all the more. Even Torune was hesitant to fight the mighty being. He had heard about the Uzumaki's chakra shield that said man called _Yami Ooi_. The loyal ROOT Aburame did not know if his insects could get through this rumored _Yami Ooi_ technique in the man's arsenal. If they couldn't and the man had his shield up the whole time, Torune knew his taijutsu and most of his ninjutsu techniques would be useless. Even kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags would be useless against the man.

Danzo stood unfazed, his thumb still hovering over the button. He was curious as to why Naruto or his creatures had stopped the moment he revealed the button. It was almost as if they knew about the ace hidden in his sleeve. From the moment the button was revealed, Naruto hadn't come any closer than thirty feet and those white creatures behind him were almost ten feet farther. Odd...

"You won't escape this place alive, Danzo..." Naruto snarled as he prepared to use something he learned from the Banshees. Giving his Ghosts a mental command on what to do, Naruto hunched forward and looked his eyes on Danzo, snarling angrily.

"Oh? And what makes you think you'll live long enough to kill me?" Danzo remarked with a slight smug smirk. His smirk was quickly smacked right off when Naruto dropped his head and the ends of the dorsal tubes on his back opened up. Suddenly, a deep thrum roared out from Naruto and resonated throughout the chamber, unbalancing Danzo and his two ROOT Commanders as the sound attacked their ear drums directly.

As they clutched their ears and struggled to maintain balance, the uneffected Ghosts surged forward and pounced on Torune and Fu, quickly knocking them out, while other Ghosts attacked Danzo. One grabbed the cane in its mouth and snapped it in two, two more Ghosts burned off Danzo's right arm at the shoulder with some of their acidic blood, and three more Ghosts bit into the man's ankles and remaining wrist before holding him down.

The thrum slowly died down and when it did, Naruto stood up straight again as he approached Danzo and placed his foot on the man's chest. The one-armed man was bleeding from his ears and nose, his right shoulder bleeding slightly despite the acidic Xenomorph blood cauterizing the wound for the most part.

"That's how, fucker." Naruto growled as he pressed down on the man's chest, making it harder for Danzo to breath. Decking the cripple across the face, Naruto knocked him out. He knew of the seal the traitor wore on his chest. Naruto wasn't stupid. Reaching down, Naruto tore off the bandages covering the man's left eye before pulling a scroll out of a pocket and unsealing a jar filled with a clear light blue liquid.

Sitting down on the man's chest, Naruto opened the jar and set it down. He then grabbed the man by the neck and jaw before digging his claws into the flesh around the man's Sharingan eye. Plucking it out with the optic nerve fully intact, Naruto put it in the jar, closed it, and sealed it away for easy transport.

Nodding over to Temari and Dracus, Naruto sent the Ghosts to free the captured pair and get them out of the area. Naruto then walked over to the man's severed arm and placed a preservation seal and a containment seal on it before sealing it away into a scroll. While Danzo may have pissed him off a great deal, Naruto knew the man was quite skilled in staying alive.

As Dracus- with Temari in the harness on its back- lumbered through the largest corridor there was and out of the building, Naruto turned to his Ghosts and waited a moment for his Banshees to glide into the chamber with the ROOT med-nin and several non-descript scientists. Walking over and back handing the med-nin across the face, the man quickly woke up with a pained groaned.

"What was Danzo doing with my Warriors and eggs?" Naruto hissed, baring his fangs. The man didn't say anything, but Naruto could see the intense fear in the man's eyes. Grabbing him by the jaw and forcing his mouth open, Naruto pulled the man's tongue out to find a seal on it. Growling in anger, Naruto dropped the man on the floor and went back to Danzo. Grabbing the one-armed man by the neck, Naruto dragged him outside and tossed him across the ground before firing a single _Yami Mori_ at the man, destroying the man's head and upper torso.

Not a moment later, a giant black sphere spread out from the corpse until it was roughly sixty feet in diameter. After about a minute, the sphere shrunk back down until it disappeared, leaving the rest of Danzo's corpse to fall to the bottom of the bowl-like crater. Tossing a _Gakido Bakudan_ into the crater, Naruto walked back into the base, setting the bomb off a moment later.

As he walked into the chamber, the med-nin started shaking in fear as he saw the dark look on Naruto's face. Grabbing the man by the throat, Naruto pulled him closer, snarling angrily.

"Tell me everything you know. Now." Naruto hissed. The man cracked in an instant, spilling everything he knew...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 14 X+X+X

Scowling, Naruto grabbed the med-nin by the face and tossed him back over to the Banshees with a mental command to loose a Facehugger on him and the other scientists. His Ghosts moved to flank him protectively, but Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. Not quite understanding the situation, the Ghosts obeyed and disappeared in puffs of smoke as they reverse-summoned themselves back to the Hive in Konoha.

"_Kuchiyose_." Naruto mumbled as he pressed his hand to the ground. In a cloud of smoke, six beings appeared. As it cleared, the forms of six Predaliens were revealed. Not long after capturing the female Half-blood, Naruto had performed the ritual on her with Queen blood and then mated with her. Less then four days later, the female gave birth to nearly three dozen Predaliens. He planned on increasing their numbers as soon as he got back to the hive.

"Due to Danzo's experiments and actions, there are now several dozen rogue Warriors in this base." Naruto stated calmly, though coldly. He was reluctant to give the order, but it was needed. "Before the man's death, Danzo had control over them. They had been the ones responsible for the capture of Dracus and Temari. When we got close to the base, Danzo recalled them all back here and sealed off the entire base just after my clone set off the explosive tags."

One of the Predaliens let out a gutteral clicking sound much like the Full-blooded Yaut'ja. Naruto sighed and then nodded in answer to the being's question.

"Yes, now that Danzo is dead, the Warriors are now out of control and while they may not be able to cause much, if any havoc here, there is the chance of them escaping to any nearby island nations and spreading even further." Naruto explained before pausing. Sighing softly, Naruto gave the order. "You are to kill them on sight. No exceptions. If you find anyone alive in the base that the Banshees hadn't found, you know what to do." Nodding slightly, the six Predaliens took off down seperate corridors, leaving Naruto with the last one.

_"Doton: Doryuu Heki_." Naruto stated calmly as he placed his hand on the wall, a stone slab rising behind him to seal off the tunnels his Predaliens entered along with his own tunnel. Unsealing an assortment of Predator technology, Naruto started arming himself with a short-barreled rifle-type plasma caster, a number of laser nets and other assorted devices stored in several pouches clipped to the back of his belt, and a power glove on his left forearm with a sat-com installed on it. He then took his personalized gunmetal grey mask, which was like that of a snarling Xenomorph, and put it on.

He also put on a pauldron on his shoulders that didn't interfere with his dorsal tubes. Attaching a pair of plasma casters to the shoulder-mounts, Naruto armed the plasma caster in his hands and shouldered it before moving on. While he could probably hunt down and kill the Xenomorphs in the area on his own, Naruto decided to try something a little different, hence the Predator armor and weaponry.

Switching between visual frequencies, Naruto eventually found one that allowed him to track down his rogue kin. Following the trails left behind by the Xenomorphs, Naruto cautiously made his way through the tunnels, pipes lining the walls and ceilings in this particular sector.

Instincts screaming at him, Naruto rolled forward to duck the clawed swipe of a Warrior before ending in a crouch and turning around, firing a sphere of blue plasma straight into the chest of the same Warrior. As it fell to the floor- dead- and its blood started eating away at the stone, Naruto continued on. Passing by a side tunnel, Naruto tossed a laser net device on the wall, said device activating once he passed by it.

Despite this being the first hunt he had participated in using Predator technology, Naruto had practiced using the weapons and armor along with studying/translating their language- verbal and written- and reverse engineering their technology. Now that he thought about, he had started acting like one in small ways such as starting his own 'trophy collection'. He only had a few skulls, but then again, he had only started about a month ago.

Tossing another laser net to seal off the main tunnel behind him, Naruto came to a stop. In front of him was a large chamber with a sizable pool of water off to one side, which was definitely not man-made. Along the walls were several openings like vents, off-shoot tunnels, side tunnels, etc. What put Naruto on edge, however, was the fact that the walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in resin.

_'Shit...They already have the basics of a hive going and if that human was right, there are still a number of unused eggs in the base...along with a single Queen's egg...'_ Thought Naruto as he pointed his rifle at a Facehugger that lunged at him from a vent above his head, firing and killing it without even looking at it. Cycling through visual frequencies again, Naruto noticed a number of heat signatures in the chamber, all human. They were suspended about half-way up the twenty foot high walls, dead Facehuggers lying below each one.

Arming his rifle and taking aim, Naruto fired a round into the chest of one human, his shoulder cannons loosing salvo after salvo into the chests of other humans. A Chestburster forced its way out of a human female's rib cage, only to be killed a moment later by a burst of plasma.

Just then, Warriors started entering the chamber from the numerous tunnels leading into the room. Luckily, Naruto was able to hold them back long enough for his Predaliens to come barreling through seperate tunnels and aid him in the slaughter of the rogue Xenomorphs. When the room was cleared, Naruto lowered his rifle and gazed upon the dozens of Warrior carcasses, their blood eating away at the resin and stone on the floor and walls.

"Stop fucking with me, Kami..." Naruto grumbled angrily to himself as he folded the barrel of his rifle in half and then folded the stock before holstering it on his left hip. His shoulder cannons swiveled around and deactivated as he stared at the water basin before him. Growling quietly, Naruto tossed a couple laser nets that sealed off all of the tunnels leading into the chamber before turning back to the basin.

Without a second thought, Naruto and his Predaliens dove into the water and started swimming through the flooded tunnel rather quickly. Like the chamber, the walls of the tunnel were coated in resin. Mentally cursing, Naruto spotted a pair of Warriors swimming towards them. Two Predaliens surged forward and quickly broke the necks of both rogues, leaving their corpses to float in the water.

After several minutes, they eventually came upon the exit and found themselves in the middle of a large crater that Naruto figured to be on the coast since there was a large number of underwater tunnels that connected here, most of which being flooded with salt water.

Tossing a laser net down, Naruto sealed off the tunnel he and his dual-breed escorts just came from. Taking a quick look around the area, Naruto found the area to be void of any Xenomorphs. Taking a look in each of the pools of water, he found the tunnels to be the same as the one they came from a minute ago. Sealing them off with laser nets, Naruto placed a tag device- which was set to a certain frequency so as not to alert any Predators on/off planet- in the center of the crater to find it again when he comes back later with reinforcements.

After checking the map on the heads-up display in his mask, Naruto found that he and his Predaliens were nearly twenty miles from Danzo's base. Scowling at that, Naruto returned to the underwater tunnel they had originally gone through, turning off the laser net long enough for him and his Predaliens to get back into the water before reactivating the device.

Doing the same thing with the various other laser nets they came upon, they came to a stop at the earthen barrier Naruto had set up earlier. Activating his power glove, Naruto punched a hole through the six foot thick stone wall before climbing out, the Predaliens following a moment later. Once they were all out, Naruto resealed the barrier, using his chakra to patch up the hole.

As they left the base, Naruto pressed a button on his sat-com before several dozen laser nets activated all across Danzo's base, sealing off several key locations. During his interrogation of the med-nin, Naruto had sent out a number of _Kage Bunshin_ to seal off certain sectors that had already been secured by his Ghosts and Banshees. Dismissing his Predaliens, Naruto made his way over to the hulking form of Dracus, who now sported a number of claw marks all over its body; most of them were just minor scratches with one or two that drew blood.

"I see you weren't hurt too bad, Dracus." Naruto stated calmly as he put his hand on one of the more serious slashes that racked diagonally across Dracus' forehead. It would definitely scar. Dracus hissed softly in reply as it lowered its body enough for Naruto to climb onto it's back and into the harness.

"Let's go back to Konoha. I'll deal with this irritation later." Naruto ordered with a slight growl, referring to the rogue Xenomorphs. While virtually the same, Danzo's interference had messed with the Xenos mental link with Naruto, his Queen and Empress, Haku, and Yugito. Because of that, the rogue Xenomorphs had returned to their original instincts without anyone to control them, two of them to be specific; continue the existence of the hive and kill all threats to the hive.

Naruto scowled from behind his mask as he thought about that. If he didn't act quick, Naruto knew that his work would be for nothing if an outbreak of rogue Xenomorphs occured. Blissfully unaware of the chaos, Temari slept peacefully beside him.

X+X+X Four Hours Later X+X+X

"The old hag still won't come back, eh?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind Sarutobi, startling the Hokage as the elderly man was doing paper work. Chuckling at that, Naruto walked around and sat down in one of the chairs, propping his feet up on the edge of the desk. Sarutobi gave the teen a flat look at that, but said nothing about it.

"No, she won't even come back to heal Sasuke." Sarutobi answered as he got back to his paper work. Naruto scoffed and leaned back in his chair, smirking.

"Good. That brat deserves it." Naruto commented coldly as he pulled a file out of his cloak and dropped it on top of the Sandaime's desk. "Danzo's dead, but the crippled bastard fucked with my hive. Now these an outbreak of rogue Xenomorphs in the Dark Lands. I just came back to tell you about it and take care of a couple things here in Konoha before going back to finish them off in a few days."

"I see..." Sarutobi trailed off as he opened the file and started looking through it. Among some reports and data sheets were photos of Danzo's little side projects. A couple said side projects being experimentations on Xenomorphs. Luckily, none of them were successful.

"I hear that Akatsuki is on the move." Naruto commented as he gave Sarutobi a serious look.

"Yes. I assume you know what I know, so I'll keep it brief. Akatsuki always travel in pairs, all nine of its members are S-rank criminals, and they are hunting for the Bijuu. Ergo, they are hunting down the jinchuuriki. If Jiraiya doesn't convince Tsunade to come back to Konoha soon, he'll miss the chance to get vital information from his informants all across the continent. As much as I would love to see my student become Godaime, I now know that she is unfit for it after reading your report on that mission." Sarutobi explained as he sighed quietly. "Thats why I'm going to hand the title of Hokage over to you in three years."

"Oh, hell no!" Naruto declared as he shot to his feet. "You know damn well that I belong out on the field of battle! You know I hate being confined and caged! Remember what happened when that one fucker tried putting me in a cage when I was nine?"

Sarutobi went pale and shivered at the thought. Even now, seven years after the fact, they _still_ haven't found every piece of that guy...

"Besides, it's not my dream to be Hokage anymore..." Naruto snarled. "I have no love for this village anymore and you know that. You know damn well that the first chance I get to leave this village for good is the day I disappear."

Sarutobi nodded sadly as Naruto turned and left. The Sandaime knew Naruto could leave at any time, but he also knew that Naruto still had precious people here in the village. Well, himself and _her_...

X+X+X+X+X+X

Naruto growled softly as he finished putting his armor back on, leaving the chamber that held the captured Half-blood female. It would only be a few days until his Predalien ranks were doubled. As he walked, a shadowy figure followed behind him, staying in the darkest part of the tunnel.

"...Yes, Our Lord?" The person asked, being the same one that had informed Naruto of Danzo's theivery.

"How go the repairs on the ship?" Naruto growled out in question.

"...Since We found the Half-blood's ship, the need for repairs for the old mothership have been cut down by 50%..." The person paused for a moment. "...The hull is at 79% capacity, the engines are at 82% capacity, weapons systems are at 64% capacity, shield systems are at 48% capacity, and life support systems are at 93% capacity..."

"I see. How long until all systems are at full capacity?"

"...Exactly two years, seven months, three weeks, five days, and 22 hours..."

"Tch. Figures..." Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck and stopped walking. "How long until the formula is finished?"

"...Three days and 15 hours after the mothership is fully repaired..."

"God damn it..." Naruto hissed as he sat down on a large stone that just happened to be there. "And what of the ruins in Snow Country?"

"...From what has been translated, the ruins seem to be a temple built thousands of years ago by Yaut'ja..." Naruto rolled his eyes at that, already having guessed that from when he first visited the place after its discovery. "...It also seems to have been used to test young Predators and see if they were fit to become full-fledged hunters..."

"Oh? Explain." Naruto ordered as he cocked an eyebrow.

"...After scanning the structure numerous times at different frequencies, We have discovered that the entire temple is like that of a moving puzzle..." The person paused once more, both of Naruto's eyebrows having risen at that. "...The entire temple was built with hundreds of different mechanisms inside of it meant to move certain parts of the interior in a certain way to construct different pathways..."

"I see. Thank-" Naruto started, but he was interrupted.

"...There is more..." Knowing he now had his King's full attention, the person continued. "...Hidden deep below the temple is a cooler of sorts that contains a cryogenically frozen Queen...When someone enters the temple and steps on a certain pressure plate, the Queen is removed from the cooler and 'thawed' before she starts laying eggs that are then moved to a sacrificial chamber in the upper levels via a conveyor belt where a human sacrifice would await them...At least, that is what would happen back when the temple was actually used by the humans a millenia ago when they worshiped the Yaut'ja..."

Naruto scowled at that. Not only does he have to deal with the rogue Xenomorphs and their Queen, there's the risk of the Queen in the temple being released by accident and her own hive causing issues for him. It would be total chaos and that would leave him with only one option...

"Fuck..." Naruto groaned as he slammed his fist against the wall, causing spider web cracks to spread out from the point of impact and to shake the tunnel slightly. "Gleam what information you can from the temple in two years and seal it off completely. I don't want a fucking flea to make its way into that building. Divert most of your attention on the mothership and the formula. I want them done and fast."

"...As you wish, so shall it be done..." The person vanished into the shadows not unlike Naruto does on occasion. Scowling deeply from behind his mask, Naruto crushed a rock in his hands until it was dust. He did not need this annoyance right now. He was already having trouble with the Xenomorphs in the Dark Lands, but the possibility of them being in Snow Country, too?

If he had to resort to _that_ just to keep them from spreading and completely eliminating all traces of the human race, Naruto would do it...

No matter how much it may hurt him...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 15 X+X+X

Gasping for the much needed oxygen, the Iwa chuunin leaned against the boulder she was hiding behind, careful to remain silent and listen for those...those _things_! She didn't know what they were, but they had come out of nowhere and attacked the base, quickly capturing her two team mates and almost a dozen of her comrades within minutes.

Biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes, tears started to glide down her cheeks. Hearing a faint noise, she slowly opened her eyes, only for them to widen instantly upon seeing the eye-less visage of one of those creatures. Shivering in fear, paralyzed, the woman could only stare in horror as the demonic being moved closer to her. Whimpering slightly as the creature grasped her by the throat, she closed her eyes, not wanting to stare at the beast's mandibles and fangs anymore.

Hissing quietly, the Predalien gripped her jaw to open it before forcing its tongue down her throat and depositing six embryos inside of her. As it did, the woman blacked out. Glancing at the Predalien out of the corner of his eye, Naruto turned his eyes back towards the newly vacated Iwa outpost in the distance, standing stoicly atop a boulder a short distance away from the woman and Predalien.

The walls bore holes punched in them by the Predaliens and himself, a few small fires had sprung up between the walls and the main building, and a few acid burns in various places. It had been the fourteenth one they raided in the past week, the reason being that Konoha was now at war with Iwa after their two jinchuuriki- the Gobi and Rokubi containers- disappeared. Iwa quickly blamed Konoha for it and demanded that he- Naruto- be handed over to them.

Both sides of the Council nearly agreed to their terms to either avoid war or to rid Konoha of its 'scourge'- the Sandaime and a select few being the only ones to reject the offer- before Naruto did something he never before thought of doing. That had been two months ago and since then, Naruto had been on the war path, purposefully hunting down groups of Iwa shinobi and either slaughtering them or unleashing his Predaliens on them.

At first, it had only been a single outpost every day, 7 a week, but the number had risen by one each week for the past two months. The current number was eighty-four outposts, each one having about fifty chuunin to jounin level shinobi. Each of them were turned into hosts of six Xenomorphs per person- the limit Naruto had placed on his Predaliens when it came to 'impregnating' humans.

It had been just over two years since he had killed Danzo and started hunting down the rogue Xenomorphs in the Dark Lands. He still wore the Predator armor and weapons, adding only a whip and two shurikens. He had completely foregone his armored cloak as well. Apart from that, Naruto had grown to a height of 7'3" and now styled his hair in thin braided dreadlocks similar to a Predator's 'hair', the tips having turned crimson over the past year.

"Leave the woman. We're going back to Konoha." Naruto growled as he dropped down from the boulder. The Predalien obeyed and let the woman drop to the ground. Letting out a gutteral clicking sound, the Predalien stepped up beside its King and fell in step beside him. Shaking his head slightly, Naruto continued walking east, the nineteen other Predaliens following behind him.

"No. I think Iwa has received the message by now. If they haven't..." He trailed off for a moment as a dome of pale blue plasma erupted from within the main structure of the outpost that was now five miles behind them, the dome expanding until it was almost eight miles in diameter. He had constructed a number of explosive devices similar to those installed in virtually every left gauntlet the Yaut'ja have ever made.

While just as destructive, Naruto's variations of the bombs did not have the massive blast range of the originals. Luckily, his Predaliens- knowing of the bomb's range- had moved the new hosts a fair distance away to keep them 'safe' long enough to birth new Xenomorphs.

"Tch. Still alive, eh?" Naruto grumbled as he sensed someone very familiar to him on the very edge of his senses. One of the Predaliens hissed, also noticing the presence. "No. Leave him be. I lost too many of you last time we battled. Even _I_ nearly lost to him, but then again, so did he..."

Naruto growled softly as he placed a hand over the left side of his chest, a ragged circular scar being right over his heart. A number of scars made by a pair of parallel serrated blades littered the rest of his chest and torso. Naruto even sported a pair of diagonal slash marks across his mask going from the top left to the bottom right.

The particular person he was referring to was a rather 'testy' Yaut'ja that Naruto called Fang, who had been stalking the mountain ranges and canyons of Earth Country for the past two years. Fang, unlike his kin, did not like to sneak around or attack from a distance with a shoulder cannon; he prefered skill and 'in-your-face' fighting. For this reason, Fang was armed with mostly bladed weaponry with moderate to heavy armor.

It kinda pissed Naruto off because they were practically complete opposites, equipment-wise. While lightly armored, Naruto carried mostly ranged weaponry such as his new shoulder cannons- dual tri-barreled plasma casters, his trusty plasma rifle, a pair of plasma pistols, and a smaller version of the plasma caster mounted on his right gauntlet between his wrist blades.

Sure, he could probably kick Fang around like a pin ball for days, but the damn hunter's armor was so damn thick that not even a _Yami Mori_ at full power could dent the shit. That alone was enough to make Naruto worry and also make him realize that he had depended on his _Yami Mori_- as well as his _Yami Ooi_- too much and that they were only hindering him more than helping him. Since their first encounter six months ago, Naruto had stopped using his _Yami Mori_ and _Yami Ooi_ while increasing his speed and agility so as to avoid getting shredded by Fang's blades next time they clash.

Sighing quietly, he stepped up the pace and took off, the Predaliens following close behind him. They were finished with Iwa for now, so Naruto decided to leave them to Fang and return to Konoha.

X+X+X Next Day X+X+X

As they neared the edge of the forest, the Predaliens took off to return to the Hive while Naruto continued on his path. He quickly came upon the main gate of Konoha, which was guarded not by humans, but by six Runners and eight Warriors. In fact, Konoha was no longer under the control of Konoha's shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage, or the Council; Naruto was.

Ghosts were spaced out along the top of the wall, Titans lumbered through the streets, Stalkers patrolled the roof tops, Banshees resided in the tall trees of the Forest of Death and clung to the walls of tall buildings within Konoha's walls, Drones guarded certain positions of the village such as the gates and the Hokage Tower, and Dragons slunk through the shadows of the alley ways.

Konoha was under a severe lock down, meaning that all humans were unable to enter/exit the village and everyone was under a strict curfew. Almost all shinobi had been restrained with chakra suppression seals and an arsenal of others usually placed on high level shinobi criminals. To begin with, they had all been given the chance to join him. Only 5% joined him immediately, another 10% not long after. One by one, those that joined him were instructed on what to do for the ritual before performing it within the Hive under Konoha. Most of them received either Titan or Preatorian blood while the sensor type shinobi received Stalker blood. Those that didn't join...

Well, they're now guarding Konoha once again, but in a different way...

"Naruto-sama." The jounin greeted as he landed beside the armored figure of his King.

"Hatake." Naruto responded as he continued on his way to the Hokage Tower, having slowed to a walk. Kakashi, like the other shinobi that had joined him, had the same blade-tipped tail as Naruto and Haku, four dorsal tubes on their back, black hair, black eyes, claws and fangs, and black fang tattoos on their cheeks. Those with bloodlines still had them.

Like most every other hybrid in Naruto's 'army', Kakashi was wearing a pair of black and white camouflage pants, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, dark grey bracers, dark grey greaves, black cloth face masks for those who want them (Kakashi), and a black hitai-ate. Over it all was a hooded black cloak that hid their dorsal tubes without making them uncomfortable.

"Any riots from the civilians while I was gone?" Naruto asked as he glanced around from behind his mask, looking for anything that might be out of place; could never be too careful, could he? Especially so when he had a number of Yaut'ja hunters stalking the lands all across the continent, a hive of rogue Xenomorphs to eliminate, prevent the potential threat of a third Xenomorph hive popping up into existence, deal with Akatsuki, and maintain control over an entire country.

"Luckily, no." Kakashi replied. "They're too afraid of the Xenomorphs to even stare at one for more than five seconds, let alone rebel." Naruto chuckled quietly at that, finding it quite surprising he had complete control over Konoha and was already planning an assault on the Fire Daimyo in the next few weeks.

"Good. Make sure they stay that way." Naruto flicked through visual frequencies in his mask, thinking he saw something ahead of them. Dismissing it as his mind playing tricks on him, Naruto waved his hand slightly to dismiss Kakashi before activating his _Yami Ooi_ and using it to cloak himself. He then used his father's most famous jutsu; _Hiraishin_.

Vanishing and reappearing at the seal rite he had placed in the Hokage's office, Naruto sat down on the backless chair he had placed in the office behind the desk, which was now made of metal with a electronic screen built into the top with four currently inactive holographic projectors on each corner.

In front of him stood the shinobi he had graduated with nearly three years ago, sans Sasuke and Sakura, along with their senseis and Team 9- Gai had opposed him and was quickly dealt with by several Dragons. The rookie genin- now chuunin- and their jounin sensei had joined him for one reason or another.

"Any news of his location?" Naruto asked as he tapped the screen on his desk, causing it to light up with a number of reports on it. Shino, who had joined Naruto immediately after the offer was made, spoke first.

"No. He has been covering his tracks to the point even an Inuzuka couldn't track him." Reported Shino. Scowling behind his mask.

"Team 8. I want you to take six Stalkers and twelve Runners with you. They should be able to hunt him down. Remember, I just want you to locate him. Do not engage." Naruto ordered without looking up from the desk. "I want to deal with that little shit myself for all the trouble he has caused me." Nodding silently, Team 8 _Shunshin_-ed away to do as they were told.

"Teams 9 and 10. You six will be going on a little hunting trip for me. I need to extract my informant from Akatsuki, but his partner needs to be captured as well to keep the man from informing their leader. My informant's identity shall remain a secret for the time being." Naruto explained- to a degree- as he brought up a holographic image of two shinobi; one had slicked back hair and carried a large tri-bladed scythe while the other wore a mask over the lower half of his face.

"These are your targets. You leave at dawn. Dismissed." Naruto stated calmly as the two teams left via the door. Once they left, Naruto returned to his chair and tapped the screen slightly with the tip of the claw on his index finger, the holographic image disappearing. As he got back to reading his reports, a cloaked predator stepped out of the shadows beside the door.

"You know..." Naruto started quietly without looking up. "If my guards sense you, they won't hesitate to kill you."

_"I know, but they won't sense me."_ The Predator remarked, using a translator built into its mask to communicate properly. _"You've learned well, I see."_

"Heh. You shouldn't be surprised since it was you who taught me." Naruto remarked, still not having looked up since he knew the Yaut'ja before him won't be showing himself. "So why are you here?"

_"Nothing much. Just wanted to warn you that the Queen and her guards are going to be coming to this planet in a couple months."_ The Yaut'ja stated in a sarcastically casual tone that clearly denounced his annoyance on the subject. _"Not only that, but she knows about you."_ Tensing at the mention of the Queen, Naruto shut off his desk computer, grabbed the cloaked Yaut'ja by the neck, and used _Hiraishin_ to appear inside of his study. Slamming the cloaked Yaut'ja against the wall, Naruto snarled angrily.

"What the fuck do you mean that _SHE_ is coming here and that She knows about _ME_?" Naruto hissed, inwardly afraid. Of all people, the damn bloody _QUEEN_ of the Yaut'ja clans was coming here to this shitty little rock on the edge of the galaxy!

_"Just that."_ The Predator growled quietly as it grabbed Naruto's hand and pried the Xeno-man's hand from its neck. _"I don't like it any more than you do. I'm a Bad-blood, remember? They'll kill me without a second thought, strip me of my weapons, and leave my corpse to rot in the middle of nowhere. It is the most disgraceful sentencing we have."_

"Tch." Naruto growled and turned around, ripping off his mask and tossing it as he started pacing. "Do you know if She's here to eliminate me or what?"

_"That...I do not know."_

"God damn it, Kor'tal! What _do_ you know?" Naruto barked as he spun on his heel and snarled at Kor'tal. He didn't look much different from two years ago apart from a pair of jagged parallel scars running down the left side of his face from just above his left eye down to his jaw line. They were yet another momento of his battles with Fang.

"You said I got two months, right?" Naruto growled as he ran a hand through his hair. Kor'tal nodded silently. "Then I'll just speed up my original plans. I'm sick of playing 'cat and mouse' with those Akatsuki assholes and I'm fed up with dealing with those damn rogues."

_"Why the hell did you let Danzo escape the first time? You knew he would cause trouble if he got away."_ Kor'tal asked gruffly. Naruto growled quietly again.

"He should have died from his injuries, damn it! He had a damn medic with him when he fled!" Naruto snapped as he threw a kunai made of the same metals as Predator shurikens. Easily catching the knife by the loop, Kor'tal stopped it before it even came close to touching the Bad-blood's mask.

_"Damn. Never thought he would get under your skin this bad."_ Kor'tal mused quietly, watching as Naruto produced a number of kunai and launched them in various directions, each one piercing their targets and not stopping until they were down to the metal ring at the base of the handle. Dropping like flies, ten Iwa ANBU fell to the ground, dead; each had a kunai embedded in their heart, throat, both kidneys, and one in the liver. All being instant kill spots.

Kor'tal gave what sounded like a whistle in mock surprise as he released his cloaking device, though still hidden by the shadows he was standing in. It was still easy to tell that Naruto was a good six to eight inches taller than Kor'tal. Naruto scoffed. The Predator was lazy and would sooner have someone else do something then do it himself.

"Leave before you end up like them." Naruto growled, not wanting to be around anyone. Kor'tal scoffed and rolled his eyes from behind his mask.

_"Like you could kill-"_ Kor'tal was interrupted when he felt the icy points of Naruto's wrist blades pressed against his abdomin and the tip of a kunai- held in a reverse grip by Naruto's left hand- pressed against his throat. Kor'tal froze instantly, now fully aware that his student had finally surpassed him- and all on a technicallity.

_"Heh...Maybe you can..."_ Kor'tal mused quietly as he slowly moved the blades aside while Naruto narrowed his eyes in fury. As the Predator left, Naruto thought back on Kor'tal's first rule, the first thing Kor'tal had told him when the Bad-blooded Yaut'ja agreed to train him; Never let your guard down or you're dead.

Kor'tal had let his guard down, if only for a moment...

And had it been for real and not just a warning, the Predator would have been killed...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kage no Oni

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

X+X+X Chapter 16 X+X+X

Two months. Two god damn months since Kor'tal told him the fucking Queen was coming to the Elemental Countries. Naruto- fully armed and armored- dismissed those thoughts as he and his guards- a pair of Predaliens- drew closer to the chosen location of the Kage Summit called by the Raikage. Dracus let out a shrill cry as it descended upon the Three Wolves Mountains, alarming many of the armored samurai of the neutral country. Naruto couldn't help laughing quietly to himself, knowing Dracus had only done that for its own amusement.

Landing heavily in a snow covered clearing near the entrance of the compound, Naruto rubbed the top of Dracus' head as he got off, the two Predaliens flanking him. Normally, Naruto would go with two Praetorians or Titans, but they were rather heavy and Dracus could only carry so much weight. As he and his escorts neared the entrance, Naruto was greeted by a pair of samurai that led them to the room where the actual meeting would take place.

_"Balcony. Stay there."_ Naruto ordered the two Predaliens through their mental link, who hissed in response before leaping up to the designated balcony, startling most of the other escorts for the four other Kages while causing the two from Iwa to bristle in anger. As he and the Tsuchikage looked at each other, the tension in the room sky rocketed. Taking his seat, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Place your hats on the table..." Mifune, Iron Country's leader, started. As one, the four Kages removed their respective hats and set them down on the table while Naruto, smirking slightly, slowly removed his mask and set it down as well to be at least semi-respectful. "You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. This meeting will now begin."

"I'll go first. Listen up." Gaara calmly began as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table, hands hovering on top of each other just in front of his face. Before he could begin, the ever ill tempered Tsuchikage interrupted.

"The makeup of the Five Kages sure has changed. You must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age." Onoki started, scowling. "Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instill in you any manners."

"I guess..." Gaara began to reply calmly and slowly, unaffected by the Tsuchikage's comment. "That's why I'm here as Kazekage."

"HAHAHAHA! Cheeky brat!" Onoki laughed out sarcastically. Naruto was amused by their banter, finding it a little funny.

"Tsuchikage, please stop interrupting." The Godaime Mizukage cut in admonishingly before facing Gaara. "Kazekage, please continue..."

"...I'm a former host." Gaara started again. "Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me extracting the beast. That's why I believe Akatsuki is extremely dangerous."

"Who does that Tsuchikage think he is?" Kankuro quietly growled under his breath, only for Temari to punch him in the arm.

"Be quiet." She hissed. Naruto smirked a little more, having over heard the pair.

"I requested aid from the other Kages many times, but they all ignored me." Gaara continued. "...Except for the former Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid."

"Hmph...If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment!" The Tsuchikage cut in again, scowling in annoyance. "You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!"

"Heh...You're one to talk, Tsuchikage." All eyes turned to Naruto as he leaned forward, his own eyes locked on the Tsuchikage. "You tried to demand of Konoha that I be handed over to Iwa after you lost your own two hosts. You nearly got your way had I not stepped in and took control of Konoha."

"Be sile-!" Onoki snarled, only to go silent immediately when Naruto's plasma rifle hummed to life, aimed directly at the Tsuchikage's face.

"You know what this can do to a human skull at full power, don't you?" Naruto quietly inquired mockingly, eyes narrowed in anger. The other Kages tensed while their escorts, sans Naruto's, appeared beside their respective leaders. "You remember what I did to your outposts in the span of a few weeks with only a fraction of my army, don't you?"

Growling in anger, Onoki waved his guards away, the others reluctantly following suit. Naruto flashed his fangs before disarming his rifle and folding it up before holstering it again, crossing his arms back over his chest.

"Keep it up, Onoki, and Iwa follows the example of your outposts." Naruto growled. No one dared admonish the giant, knowing full well what Naruto was capable of. It was mostly for this reason that none of Iwa's allies helped when Naruto started his rampage a month ago. Turning to Gaara, Naruto continued. "Sorry for the interruption, Kazekage. Please go on."

Gaara nodded to him in appreciation, the two having formed a mild bond of kinship due to them being former hosts of Bijuu.

"Appearance...Honor..." Gaara started as he faced the Tsuchikage. "I don't have time for that ridiculous old-fashioned thinking."

_'Hmph...Brats...'_ Onoki mentally growled, angered by both Naruto and Gaara. As the others started talking again, Naruto half-listened to them as he suddenly felt a presence on the very edge of his 'sight'. Ignoring it for the moment, Naruto spoke up again.

"In any event, the only ones who can truly be said to have controlled the beasts are Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama..." He cut in. "And maybe the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura...and Raikage's brother, Killer Bee. But..."

"QUIT YOUR YAPPING!" The Raikage bellowed as he smashed his fist on the table, crushing it and causing everyone's guards to appear in front of them before the splinters even hit the floor while Naruto simply had his rifle out again, his Predaliens having remained where they were. As Mifune calmed them down and the guards returned to the balcony, Naruto- rifle resting on the table in front of him with his hand loosely grasping it- half-listened to the other Kages talk as he stretched his senses out to try and locate that pesky little presence he felt, which was now somewhere in the compound with three others. There was a fifth and sixth presence, but it was irritating; he couldn't identify or pin either of them down within his 'sight'.

_'Sasuke...You little shit...'_ Naruto mentally growled, deciding to deal with the brat once he got the chance. Just as he thought that, Mifune interrupted his thoughts.

"What would you think of forming...a five-village alliance?" The man asked.

"An alliance?" The Raikage asked incredulously.

"...It's a good idea. We're in a state of emergency...We have to cooperate." Naruto commented. _'...I like where this is heading.'_

"The chain of command should be uniform." Mifune noted. "We want to avoid any further confusion."

"So..." Onoki began. "The question is who will have authority over this new army...?"

"You will only fight amongst yourselves..." Interrupted Mifune. "So I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job."

_'Perfect...'_ Naruto mused as he mentally smirked, knowing this was his best chance to gain a foot hold in his advance across the Elemental Countries before that blasted Yaut'ja Queen starts any shit with him. Due to the mental bond with his Hive, Naruto's mind was stronger than any normal human mind and gave him the gift of mild suggestive telepathy. It was great for interrogation and converting people to his side, should he require their abilities for a new caste or as an ally of the Hive.

As such, Naruto began to slowly infiltrate Milfune's thoughts and nudge him in the right direction. What was so great about it was that it didn't require chakra and the affected person had no knowledge of it even occurring. However, it wasn't an easy task to perform and caused Naruto to experience mild headaches afterward.

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha shall act as the head of the alliance. Despite his past actions, I believe he is the best candidate for the position." Mifune proclaimed. "Among us all, Konoha is the only one capable of procuring the most troops for the coming war against Akatsuki and as much as I dislike admitting it, they are far stronger than any average shinobi or samurai and easily replaced. Added with his strategic knowledge and the omnipotent control over his…Hive, the Hokage is best suited for this role."

Naruto grinned as the others looked at him. The Raikage seemed angered with the decision, the Kazekage looked at him with approval, the Mizukage held an expression of indifference, and the Tsuchikage just seemed irked from it all.

Even as the Raikage shot to his feet in outrage, Naruto knew he had won the gamble of gaining leadership over the Alliance. For one to know of his 'official' crimes and actions and still choose him as the head nominee of an Alliance to combat the Akatsuki, Naruto knew he had the advantage over the others. That and the fact he gave Mifune a nudge in the right direction to do it.

Either way, it wasn't surprising when Kiri was the beginning of the Akatsuki, Iwa and Suna did business with them on several occasions, and most of Akatsuki's members came from the four previously mentioned Hidden Villages. Kumo was free game since it held no ties with Akatsuki, but the Raikage was too emotional to properly lead the Alliance without causing some problems.

'_Heh…Perfect.'_ Naruto mused before noticing a light flashing under his mask. Picking it up and putting it on despite the meeting, Naruto noticed it was a message from Kor'tal. Opening it, Naruto's good mood was ruined. He went from happy, to angry, skipped sad, and now he just felt like kicking the bastard's ass. From what Kor'tal mentioned in the message, he managed to get in contact with the Queen and She wants to meet with him in three days. She wanted to meet in _Konoha_, of all places, but She made sure to make it clear She was coming on neutral terms.

'_Damn it…'_ Naruto mentally grumbled as he removed his mask and set it down in front of him. His day just kept getting worse. Naruto scowl grew deeper when he sensed a new presence in the room, the fifth one he hadn't been able to pin earlier. Jumping to his feet and snatching his chair up in one hand, Naruto threw said chair at the ceiling where the presence was, his rifle held deftly in his other hand and aimed at the same spot as the chair shattered into wood splinters upon contact with the ceiling.

"Come out. Now." Naruto snarled as the Kages and their guards jumped to their feet as well, startled by Naruto's actions. Slowly, the form of Zetsu's white half bulged out from the ceiling as if he was in water.

The plant-like man opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance to when a ball of pale blue plasma ripped through his neck and head, splattering blood and gore across the ceiling that dripped down to the floor and on the desk. Charging up another shot as he put his mask on, Naruto stretched out his senses to locate his chosen prey and activated his power glove before he punched a hole in the wall, exiting the room through it as his Predalien guards followed after him.

Before the others could follow after him, Naruto dropped a laser net behind him and activated it the moment it was in place, blocking off the passage way. Moving quickly, Naruto punched a hole through the floor when he was directly above his target and dropped down to the room below, his Predaliens breaking off to search for one of the other targets that was attempting to flee.

"Naruto." The Uchiha growled as he brandished his chokuto, ready for battle. All around them lay the bodies of almost two to three dozen Iron Country samurai. Beside Sasuke was Sakura, just as pathetic and weak as she was two years ago.

"Pansy, Bitch. It's been awhile." Naruto stated calmly with a slight grin behind his mask, finally feeling better now that the thorn in his side was right in front of him and ready for him to 'remove'. "Let's stop beating around the bush and settle our old score, Uchiha."

"You can't stop me, Naruto. A pathetic low-life like yourself stands no chance against the might of an Uchiha." The traitor growled, inwardly remembering his last fight with Naruto and the phantom pains from the injuries he sustained during said confrontation.

"Oh, but I can and I will, Uchiha. Just stand still for a second and it'll all be over." Naruto growled out before blurring out of sight and lashing out with a left hook, only for Sasuke to barely dodge it with his Mangekyou Sharingan blazing.

"Your Sharingan may have changed, but your skills haven't, Uchiha." Naruto coldly stated as he continued to lash out with left hooks and elbow drops, which Sasuke continued to dodge.

"Says the loser with no skills of his own." Sasuke growled out before the butt of Naruto's rifle slammed into his chin from below and knocked him up into the air. Having spent the time to set him up, Naruto lashed out with another left hook to Sasuke's side while extending the wrist blades on said gauntlet, ripping through the Uchiha's kidneys and intestines in one fell swoop.

"Like I said last time we met, Uchiha…" Naruto snarled as he let Sasuke fall to the ground and placed his booted foot on the black haired man's chest, ignoring Sasuke's cries of pain and Sakura's shrill voice. "I always collect what is mine."

Reaching down, Naruto plucked Sasuke's left eye and then his right before crushing them both in his hands like rotten grapes. Sasuke, screaming in pain and horror the whole time, was unable to get out from under Naruto's foot. Sakura, in a desperate attempt to save her crush, charged Naruto with a kunai, only for her head to explode in a shower of blood and gore as a ball of plasma ripped through her skull.

"Pathetic. I thought you would have at least learned a few new tricks or got smarter by now, Sasuke." Naruto taunted sadistically as he charged up another shot at full power and aimed it at Sasuke's head. "Enjoy your stay in Hell, Uchiha. I'm sure the Devil would love to deal with you _personally_."

In another burst of blue and crimson, another victim to Naruto's wrath fell, blood and brain matter splattered across his mask in small droplets. Satisfied with his kill, Naruto reached down and stuck a needle in the man's arm before retrieving a vile of blood; Uchiha blood. He planned on analyzing it and altering it slightly to create a new caste of Xenomorphs. They would prove useful if he could somehow give them the ability to mimic or hypnotize their prey. It would benefit his Ghosts the most considering they could use chakra.

Before he could think much on it, Naruto was forced to jump over a mutated fist that slammed into the ground where he once stood. It belonged to the originator of the Cursed Mark, Juugo. Before the man could say anything, Naruto's plasma rifle was aimed at his head. Unable to move fast enough, Juugo watched as an orb of blue plasma ripped through his skull and killed him. Landing lightly on his feet, Naruto folded up his rifle and holstered it before tossing a special container full of solvent that burst upon contact with Suigetsu's chest, quickly breaking the bonds between the water molecules in the man's liquid body. Even as the man screamed in pain, Suigetsu's body evaporated at a rapid pace, eventually killing him.

Taking another vile of blood from Juugo for later analyzation, Naruto quickly pocketed it just as the others arrived in the room. The women grew pale and grim as they witnessed the brutal slaughter of the four infiltrators. The Raikage glared at Naruto for a moment after seeing the body of Sasuke, but gave him a nod of acknowledgement after a minute in gratitude for avenging his fallen brother.

X+X+X+X+X

As Naruto left the building and mounted Dracus, his Predaliens returned to him with a young red-haired women with glasses, unconscious. She was of average appearance in terms of assets and after a bit of digging through her mind, Naruto found her only true talent to be her extreme sensory capabilities. Thinking for a moment, Naruto crouched down beside her.

"I guess I can use her as a breeder to spawn Xenomorphs with the ability to sense chakra from far distances." Naruto mused out loud as he stood up again and faced his guards. "Bind her. We're taking her to the main hive."

Growling quietly in confirmation, the Predaliens bound the woman, Karin, with rope and set her in the back of the tent-like harness on the back of the great draconic beast that was Dracus. As said winged Xenomorph took flight, Naruto sat in the lotus position and began to meditate, seeking to strengthen his telepathic powers. As he did, the metal orb in his cloak hummed faintly as it gained a barely visible crimson aura. For the rest of the trip back to Konoha, Naruto meditated without interruption as five shinobi shuriken slowly revolved around him while spinning rapidly.

Upon landing in Konoha, Naruto opened his eyes and the shuriken clattered to the floor. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion as he removed his mask, Naruto ignored it and stood up as he motioned for his Predalien guards to bring the woman. During his meditation, Naruto was shown images of what had been, what was, and what was to come if certain things did or did not happen. Because of these visions, Naruto developed a new plan of action.

"Take her to my lab." Naruto ordered the pair of mixed breed Xenos as he made his way to the Fire Tower and to his office, the two Predaliens running off with their quarry. Sitting down at his desk, he tapped the screen to turn it on and plugged in his mask before bringing up multiple three dimensional holographic images. They were scans of Karin's body taken with his mask. He then pulled out three viles of blood and a vile filled with a mixture of Xenomorph blood types before plugging each one into a different ports on his left. Four DNA strands appeared among the images before combining into one, centering around Karin's DNA.

_"DNA compatibility, 56%..."_ Stated the mechanical voice from the computer. _"Chance of survival, 73%..."_

"Tch..." Naruto scowled as he heard the percentages. There was too much risk involved if he used so many DNA types with Karin's, but he was surprised by what he heard next.

_"DNA compatibility, 59%...73%...95% and holding...Chance of survival, 79%...84%...93%...98% and holding..."_ The computer continued as Naruto grinned viciously before frowning slightly in confusion about the sudden change. Examining each of the DNA strands individually, Naruto found it was none other than Juugo's DNA that enabled the success of the process due to the adaptive and evolving capabilites of the man's genetic coding. Tapping the screen again, Naruto brought up a live video stream of his lab where Karin was strapped to a table with multiple tubes inserted into her arms, awake and struggling to free herself no matter how futile it may be.

"Now, to begin the procedure..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he tapped another selection, the viles draining and flowing down through the tubes into Karin's body. She cried out in pain as the multiple DNA strands forcefully bonded with her own, changing her. Her tight-fitting shirt became strained as her A-cup breasts began to swell as he hips grew wider and her thighs grew thicker, breaking the seams on her shorts. His grin grew more fiendish as he watched her transformation. He watched as her red hair turned black and her eyes turned blood red, her flesh growing paler with every second until she was bone white. The zipper on her shirt broke as her breasts grew to ample F-cups filled with fresh milk, still expanding as droplets of the ivory liquid seeped from her nipples. Her shorts were torn apart and her black panties were busted as her hips grew nearly a foot wider than they originally were, her rear and thighs having gained four inches a piece.

Standing up and walking over to a seal array in the corner of the room, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before reappearing over a similar array in the labratory. He walked over to Karin and removed her restraints before stroking her cheek gently as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired softly as Karin smiled faintly, her mind having already been altered by the Xenomorph DNA and knew instinctively that Naruto was her King. He

"Wonderful, my Master..." Karin whispered as she gently grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on her full L-cup breast, moaning softly in pleasure as he groped her lovingly. Naruto smirked victoriously when she closed her eyes, knowing he now had the perfect breeder for his hive. Now, if he could only add more genetic material to her compound DNA strain...

X+X+X Three Days Later X+X+X

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face behind his mask as he waited for the Queen to arrive with her honor guard for their little..._chat_. It wasn't much longer before five figures entered his field of vision. They deactivated their cloaking devices and stood shoulder to shoulder. In the center stood the Queen, her golden armor glistening in the dim light of dawn. To her immediate left was a Yaut'ja in ancient appearing armor with native-looking decorations on them. On the far left was another wearing heavier armor with curved back-swept adornments on either side that looked like horns, a heavy bladed staff grasped in his left hand. To the Queens right was another Predator wearing heavy armor with tusks and skulls decorating his armor. The last one on the far right was wearing armor Naruto was a bit more familiar with; his armor looked like it was based off of samurai armor with two swords on his back and two more at his left hip.

"Good morning, your Majesty." Naruto greeted as he bowed partially and turned to the side, holding his arm out in the direction of Konoha. "Please do not be afraid of my pets. So long as you do not intend harm to my person or attack them, they will remain docile."

_**"Your so-called 'pets' do not frighten me, boy."**_ The Queen growled out roughly as she and her guards entered the village. Naruto chuckled lightly at her response, finding her rough exterior to be quite amusing. For now, at least.

"I sincerely apologize if I disrespected you, your Majesty." Naruto apologiized calmly as he took the lead and led them to his office. Once there, the Queen took a seat in front of his desk as Naruto took his usual spot, the four other Predators standing guard around the golden armored female.

"So what is it you wanted to discuss?" Naruto inquired as he removed his mask and set it on the table. He knew wearing his armor would anger the Predators, but to him, it was improper not to wear the whole set.

_**"I came here to talk about your hive and the future of this planet, Uzumaki Naruto..."**_ The Queen stated as Kor'tal stepped out of the shadows across the room before standing directly behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto narrowed his eyes stood up, glaring daggers at the supposed Bad-blood.

"What is the meaning of this, Kor'tal? You dare betray me?" Naruto snarled in outrage, his fangs growing sharper as his adrenaline started pumping through his veins...

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


End file.
